


No words are needed

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, changki rise, idk what else to tag xD, mute!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Kihyun likes drawing in his free time. He always chooses different things and sceneries until a man calls his attention and he starts drawing him only. He then approaches his table and discovers something even more interesting about him.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started writing this a while ago and I decided to update it here too ^^  
> I hope you enjoy since this is really slow and fluffy hahaha  
> Well, you know my stories... they are all fluffy and cheesy, I cannot help it xD  
> Changki rise!!  
> <3

Yoo Kihyun was an illustrator. He worked in an artistic magazine and sold his own illustrations. He loved his job; drawing was something he always found fascinating because he could express his thoughts on his sketchbook or his laptop, his own way of seeing reality. The raven haired loved watching crowds of people around Seoul while sitting on a bench where he could easily draw. He found simple things interesting and he took every single detail of the world that surrounded him.

Kihyun lived alone in a tiny but carefully organized apartment and he had his own studio where he could hang his printed works and photographs. He enjoyed taking pictures too though it wasn’t his main job. The magazine he worked for asked him for photos sometimes and he added his artistic touch on them because he couldn’t help it. He needed everything to be perfect before handing it to his boss. The latter always praised him but he always tried harder because he wanted to perfect himself even more.

On weekends, he liked to go to a coffee shop or a park to draw all morning. He used to sit on a table by the window - a place where he could watch the scenery from the outside - or on the grass with his sketchbook and his enormous collection of different artistic tools. He had almost 300 colored pencils, 100 markers and the list went on like that. Art was life for him and he saw interesting things to draw. His attention was caught by something different each day and he wasn’t expecting that to change at all.

The raven haired got really surprised when he realized he’d been drawing the same person for three weekends already and he suddenly stopped his quick sketch that Saturday morning. He stared at the male sitting by the furthest window, reading a book peacefully just like he did every day, and started wondering the reason why the guy called his attention like that. The man always wore opened plaid shirts with different color t-shirts under and jeans. He styled his grayish hair beautifully every Saturday and Sunday morning and he changed his book every weekend. Kihyun didn’t know anything about him but he had a unique face. The other thing he noticed was that he never saw him speaking; the waiter knew what he wanted to order and then he paid and left without saying a word. He just bowed politely and flashed the other workers of the shop a friendly smile, followed by a hand wave, as if he knew them for long already.

Kihyun wasn’t the kind of person who looked at someone that long but he couldn’t help it. The male had something and he just wished he could be sitting right in front of him. __‘Maybe I should go and ask him’__  he thought, taking his bag with him to then stand up. The raven haired headed to the stranger’s table and stood up in front of him, waiting for the guy to look up. The latter didn’t do anything else than reading for a few seconds so Kihyun decided to clear his throat not to feel like a stalker. The male finally fixated his chocolate brown orbs on him, eyeing him curiously. “Hi” Kihyun said in his soft voice. “I’m sorry to bother you” he apologized and saw the other waving his hands to let him know it was okay. “I’m an illustrator and I was wondering if I could sit for a few minutes to draw you? I couldn’t help to notice your strong concentration and I suddenly felt like drawing you... if you don’t mind” the guy blinked a few times and looked like a lost puppy. He was cute, the raven haired couldn’t deny that.

The stranger took a few seconds to smile toothlessly at him and finally motion with his hands for him to sit. __‘What a relieve’__  he finally relaxed and stopped feeling like a stalker. Kihyun took his sketchbook out and placed it carefully on top of the table. He already paid for his own breakfast but he decided it would be good to buy the other some coffee or anything he wanted. The grayish haired male was letting him draw him and it was the least he could do.

The stranger watched curiously as he organized his colored pens - yeah, he decided not to use everything he had because it would be a little too much - and then, he silently asked for permission to touch one. Kihyun never let anyone touch his stuff but he couldn’t say no; the other was like a curious kid. “Do you like them? They are really expensive but totally worth it” he spoke after a short silence and the grayish haired grinned, answering with a nod of his head. “Can I buy you coffee? I feel really bad for interrupting your reading to draw you” he took the courage to say it though his companion shook his head, showing him an empty cup that was placed in front of him on the table. “Oh, you already had coffee” Kihyun understood but he seriously wished to buy him something. “What about food? Do you like pancakes?” he shook his head again, motioning with his hands that everything was fine, and the raven haired finally realized something. He needed to check something though he was pretty sure by then that the stranger was mute. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, by the way” he bowed politely and, when his companion only bowed back, he was certain.

The grayish haired quickly searched for a tiny notebook inside his backpack and placed it on top of the table to write comfortably. Kihyun noticed he was left handed and found it interesting too. __‘I could draw him writing’__  he thought before the guy showed him what he wrote. ‘My name is Im Changkyun, nice to meet you’ it said and the raven haired smiled. Changkyun wrote something else and showed it to him once again. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t answer, I’m mute’ Kihyun read and nodded in understandment.

“You don’t need to apologize, I was starting to realize it on my own” he spoke, getting Changkyun’s full attention. “I’m sorry” the raven haired added, suddenly feeling a little bad for the other.

The stranger laughed - without any sound of course - and grabbed his pen again. ‘I don’t mind, I was born like this. Nothing I can do about it’ he made Kihyun chuckle this time. ‘It’s not that bad’ Changkyun showed him and turned the page in case he said something else.

“How old are you? You must be used to it already” the illustrator saw the male writing again and waited for an answer.

‘I’m 25, so yeah, I’m used to it’ Changkyun laughed again. ‘How about you?’ he added in his notebook and Kihyun read it before talking.

“I’m 27” the raven haired admitted. “I’m your hyung, then” they both giggled and Kihyun found him even more adorable. “Can I...” he paused, not knowing if he should interrupt their relaxed talk. “...draw you?” he finally asked and Changkyun nodded.

‘Yes. I’ll just keep on reading not to make you uncomfortable’ the younger answered and the illustrator started a new sketch. He was able to caught every single detail this time and he could notice his companion curiously glancing at him at some moments. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel awkward. The mute one was easygoing and seemed to be really friendly.

Kihyun only stopped when Changkyun waved a hand in front of his face to let him know he needed to leave. ‘Oh, you couldn’t finish! I’ll stay until you finish’ he showed him the notebook once more.

“No problem! I can finish it without watching you, don’t worry and leave comfortably” the raven haired smiled and the younger bowed politely before standing up. He grabbed his stuff - after putting his book in his backpack and wrote one last thing.

‘Thanks for drawing me, it was nice meeting you’ Kihyun grinned at that and decided to show him the drawing, even if it wasn’t finished. ‘Whoa! Amazing’ Changkyun wrote down, earning a soft chuckle from the elder. ‘If you ever make an exhibition, let me know’ those were the last words he shared before leaving the place. Kihyun felt proud of himself for taking courage but he cursed mentally when he realized he never asked for his phone number. He hoped the younger would return the next morning so he could get another chance.


	2. Relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I forgot to tell you, the chapters are short so I'll update two at the time ^^  
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Kihyun didn’t have to doubt about where to draw. He was certain he wanted to be in that same coffee shop he’d been going for three weekends. That cozy and warm coffee shop where he found an interesting person he wished to study better to caught up more details. His unique face inspired Kihyun; more than anything he ever sketched before. He didn’t know the main reason why Changkyun caught his attention like that but he was curious to know more.

Kihyun pushed the door of the shop open and carefully looked around to see if the grayish haired was somewhere to be seen. There he was, in his usual spot, having his usual coffee while reading a completely different book from the one he read the day before. The sunlight that entered the window threw colors at him and made everything perfect for the illustrator to draw. He carefully approached the table, not to scare the other. He waved his hand, not making a sound until he remembered Changkyun wasn’t deaf, he was just mute. Kihyun palmed his face internally and cleared his throat, seeing no reaction from the concentrated male in front of him. The latter finally lifted his gaze and made eye contact. His bright smile told Kihyun he wouldn’t mind being drawn again that Sunday morning.

“Hi there” the elder softly said and Changkyun waved his hand at him, motioning with both of them for Kihyun to sit down. The raven haired did it with no hesitation, placing his sketchbook on the table carefully. “Thanks” he talked again when all his stuff were settled. “How are you this morning?” he asked and saw Changkyun taking out his little notebook with his pen.

‘I’m fine, hyung, you?’ the grayish haired showed those words to him with a toothless grin resting on his face. Kihyun told him he was fine too and ordered some coffee with something to eat, not letting Changkyun say no this time. ‘You are just drawing me, it’s not like I’m working, you don’t need to pay me with anything’ the younger added after Kihyun ordered.

“It’s not like I’m paying you, it’s just breakfast and I feel that I need to thank you someway” the raven haired explained and his companion nodded in understandment. “Are you studying literature?” Kihyun changed the subject, wishing to know more about the younger. The latter shook his head and motioned with his hand for him to wait while he wrote on his notebook.

‘I like reading but I’m working for my father in his electronics company’ he rolled his eyes as if it was the worst job ever. ‘He says I won’t be able to do anything with my condition’ he lifted his notebook once more and Kihyun shook his head in disbelief.

“It isn’t like you cannot read or study” the raven haired couldn’t understand parents sometimes. “You are mute, not stupid” he said and Changkyun pointed at him, showing him a that’s-what-I’m-saying expression. “Oh! Look” Kihyun remembered he finished his sketch the day before so he wanted the grayish haired to see it. “I added some touches at home” he added and his companion gasped, getting surprised.

‘Wow, it’s amazing!’ Changkyun wrote and gave him a thumbs up before the waiter returned with Kihyun’s coffee and the food he ordered. The latter thanked the worker and started drinking coffee. The younger stared at him for a few seconds, not knowing if he should eat or not, and he looked adorable like a puppy.

“Eat” Kihyun said after swallowing the hot beverage and his companion hesitantly dug in. His book was forgotten on top of the table while they ate and a peaceful silence surrounded them. The only fact that Changkyun couldn’t talk made Kihyun feel less awkward when he didn’t have anything to say. He hated uncomfortable silences, that was the reason his friends were all very talkative, though it didn’t feel that way with the grayish haired. He thought it was Changkyun’s aura that made him relax like that.

‘I’m sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, I cannot write while I’m eating’ Kihyun chuckled when he realized the younger was showing him the notebook once more. He was trying to swallow quickly and he almost chocked on his food, making the elder laugh. Changkyun was the one getting nervous due to their lack of conversation and he understood. Maybe other people didn’t like that - it wasn’t Kihyun’s case tho -.

“Don’t get nervous, I don’t mind. I like silence and you don’t make me feel awkward” he confessed, hoping it wouldn’t scare his companion. They met the day before but he already felt as if they knew each other for long. Kihyun never thought the grayish haired would be so nice with him; he didn’t even expect him to let him sit there and draw him. “Actually, it’s kind of relaxing” he added, feeling he needed to say something else. Changkyun flashed him a surprised expression before starting to write again.

‘That’s new’ he read and confirmed all his thoughts about other people being bothered by the younger’s lack of words. ‘Thank you’ he wrote down. ‘I found it a little weird when you came here to ask me if you could draw me but... I’m glad I said yes, you are nice’ he lifted his notebook again and Kihyun grinned happily.

“I know, it was weird... I’m sorry” he admitted. “I hesitated a lot about asking you but I took courage and walked to your table” he explained and made Changkyun laugh. “I find you interesting” his words were coming out shamelessly but he didn’t mean it to sound that way. The grayish haired lifted his eyebrow at that and he shook his hands, quickly trying t fix it. “I didn’t mean it the way you think!” he nervously spoke. His voice sounded a bit higher in those situations so he lowered his tone when he realized it. “You are very unique, that’s what I’m trying to say” he added. “You are a good model to draw” he finished his ‘fixing’ explanation and Changkyun blinked twice before blushing a bit. __‘Fuck, I didn’t fix shit’__  he thought and started blabbering. More words came out of his mouth without him being able to control them until the grayish haired touched his hand from across the table. He was holding his notebook up for him to read

‘Hyung!’ it said in big letters. ‘It’s fine, please stop’ it said in smaller letters right below the other word. ‘Thanks for the model thing’ he wrote in another page to tease Kihyun. ‘I knew I was handsome but I never thought I could be a model’ his joke went on and he made the elder giggle. His raced heart slowly calmed down and his nerves faded completely; seeing Changkyun didn’t mind about his weirdness. ‘Are you drawing me again today?’ he asked and the raven haired didn’t know what to say.

“Can I? I’ll pay you with more food” Kihyun answered, making his companion laugh.

‘Yeah, I don’t mind’ the younger made him grin. ‘Do you want me to change my pose?’ he showed him.

“No, no, please read comfortably” the illustrator didn’t want to bother him. His idea was to let Changkyun do whatever he wanted while he did his quick sketch. It wasn’t anything planned beforehand and he liked spontaneous things.

‘Okay, just let me know if you want me to change’ the grayish haired told him and he nodded in response, taking out his needed materials from his bag. Changkyun watched him doing it to then start reading, making a strong, relaxing aura surround them once more. It was a good environment to draw and it helped him concentrate. Changkyun’s concentration helped him concentrate and he decided he would be sketching the younger every weekend from that day. Maybe he could seat outside the coffee shop and draw him from outside the window some day. His imagination started flowing as he kept on moving his hand against the thick paper and he noticed Changkyun staring back at him in curiosity sometimes.

Before he left, he remembered he needed to ask for the younger’s phone number but he cowered. Kihyun only smiled back at Changkyun while saying goodbye and he regretted it so badly after leaving the coffee shop. It was a shame he couldn’t do it but he was sure the grayish haired would be there waiting for him by the shop’s window the next weekend and he wouldn’t miss it.


	3. Cute Changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... here goes another two hihi  
> Enjoy!!  
> PS: Thanks for your beautiful comments <3 they make me happy :D

After three weeks, Kihyun started noticing little changes in Changkyun. He was stopping more often to stare at his drawings and even leaving his book aside sometimes. The elder loved those curious expressions the grayish haired threw him and he loved how he asked silently for permission to touch his pencils and different things he brought to the coffee shop. He was like a curious kid; a very cute one. His eyes shone when Kihyun explained what he could do with each item and he started telling him small tricks to draw.

That Sunday morning, he arrived a little late because he fell asleep but Changkyun was still there, waiting for him. What called the illustrator’s attention was that the younger didn’t have a book in his hand, he had a pencil and he was moving his hand around a different notebook from the one he always used. Kihyun smiled toothlessly, slowly walking to the table to greet the concentrated male. “Are you drawing?” the elder asked, eyeing the paper curiously. Changkyun lifted his gaze, getting really surprised at his hyung’s sudden appearance. “Wow, it’s good!” he took a quick glance at the sketch the younger was making and he was pretty good in Kihyun’s opinion. The grayish haired smiled, taking out his other notebook from his bag, together with his usual pen.

‘Thank you, hyung!’ he showed it to Kihyun. ‘I just wanted to see if I could do it... it seemed fun and I really wanted to try so I did it and discovered it was actually fun’ he explained and the elder chuckled, sitting down in front of Changkyun. Kihyun was happy because he wished to draw his companion while writing and he would be able to do it that morning.

“You seriously have talent, Changkyun-ah” the raven haired complimented, making the mute one grin happily. After that, he started writing again and Kihyun took the chance to ask for some coffee. Changkyun already ordered waffles for the both of them so he didn’t ask for food.

‘Can you teach me? I really want to learn something new and you are really good at this’ the younger surprised him with those words; he never thought the grayish haired would be eager to learn. Kihyun never taught anyone how to draw, it was something completely new for him but if that meant he would be able to see Changkyun more often, he was willing to accept. Maybe it would be fun to teach. Trying things was fun sometimes. ‘Please?’ he added, seeing no reaction from the illustrator. That pout on his lips was damn cute and Kihyun chuckled before finally nodding. A big smile decorated Changkyun’s lips and he started writing again on his tiny notebook. ‘Thank you! You won’t regret it’ the elder read. ‘I’ll be the best student you’ll ever have and also the oldest one’ they both laughed at that.

“I never taught anyone so you’ll be my first student” Kihyun said and Changkyun gasped in surprise. Maybe he thought the raven haired was a professor too. “You thought I was a teacher?” he asked and saw his companion nodding. “Oh, no, no” he chuckled. “I work for a magazine that contains only illustrations and artistic works... it’s pretty expensive” he explained, making Changkyun get even more curious about his job.

‘Whoa, you are amazing, hyung’ the grayish haired wrote, making him smile widely. ‘I’ll surely have the best teacher ever’ he added and Kihyun couldn’t help to giggle, feeling flattered by the other’s words. The waiter came back at that moment, placing his cup of coffee in front of him and leaving them alone after that. Changkyun stared at Kihyun for a few seconds to then change his notebook’s page and start drawing again. The elder didn’t know what he would sketch this time though he noticed it was a cup of coffee after a while. The illustrator found it well drawn and he grinned toothlessly because he knew he would be able to have fun with Changkyun and actually teach him some difficult techniques he knew.

Kihyun didn’t wait too much to start his own sketch; he patiently waited for the younger to write some time and it was now or never - he wasn’t writing but he was using a pencil and staring down at his notebook and it was enough for Kihyun to draw him -. Changkyun had a wonderful concentration. The raven haired could see him immersed in his own world, not paying attention to his noisy surroundings. He quickly used his light blue pencil for the outline of his drawing and then took his colored pencils to make it realistic. He didn’t like realistic sketches that much but he decided he wanted one if it was Changkyun. He could use another technique on the background and it would look amazing that way.

After an hour of pure silence - aside from the other people’s voices and the soft music playing inside the coffee shop - he saw Changkyun finishing his drawing and closing his notebook. Kihyun watched him leaving the object aside, together with the pencil, and taking out his cellphone. Apparently, his father was sending him texts. The illustrator didn’t want to intrude but he was drawing Changkyun and he couldn’t help to see ‘Dad’ written on the screen. He also noticed the younger sighing in annoyance before opening the message to then pocket the device without even answering. Kihyun remembered he never asked for his companion’s phone number and he would need it if he wanted to teach him. He didn’t know if Changkyun preferred to go to his apartment - that would be helpful because he had all the materials there - or if he wanted him to go to his house or wherever he lived.

“Changkyun” he called the grayish haired’s name softly, making his frown fade automatically. Kihyun was pretty sure he didn’t like his father that much due to his behavior. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to my apartment to learn since I have all my stuff there and it will be comfortable for me to teach you there” he said and his companion nodded with a cute smile. “Great” he added and kept on drawing in silence, forgetting once again about the phone number. Thankfully, Changkyun realized that himself and gave him a tiny piece of paper with it. Kihyun thanked him with a slight grin, pocketing the number before going on. He didn’t want to look excited for that and he tried his best not to show it. It wasn’t something easy to do when the male in front of him was showing him a beautiful smile and throwing him a powerful gaze that was difficult to ignore. Nevertheless, Kihyun managed to keep on drawing, not looking even once at Changkyun. He could only hear soft noises from his side that indicated he was about to read the book he started the day before.

Kihyun believed no one ever made him feel as comfortable as Changkyun did. Even with his lifetime friends, he had awkward moments and he got really tired of them sometimes but the younger was different. They didn’t need to talk to understand each other; at times, they only showed gestures and had unspoken conversations. It wasn’t a usual thing for Kihyun, he used to speak and speak nonstop but it wasn’t necessary with Changkyun.

When he finished the realistic part of his sketch, he organized his pencils to leave them aside and took out his watercolors. The grayish haired’s eyes landed on them and he pointed with his index finger at one, silently asking for permission to touch it. Kihyun nodded with a tiny, toothless smile and watched curiously as the younger checked the object out. As always, he found the sight extremely cute. Changkyun poured a little of the paint on his digit and spread it a bit, making Kihyun chuckle. The grayish haired quickly closed it and apologized, returning the watercolor to his owner. “It’s okay” the elder assured. “I just laughed because you look like a kid” he confessed and Changkyun blushed, covering his face with his palms in embarrassment. “Please don’t feel embarrassed! I didn’t mean it as a bad thing” he explained, gently grabbing his companion’s wrists to uncover his red face. “You are cute” he didn’t stop his compliment from coming out of his mouth and Changkyun blushed harder. Kihyun didn’t know what to say to make his shyness fade but he decided not to be nervous because it would just make everything worse. “Don’t be shy” the illustrator used a soft tone to say it. “I’m sorry I said that” he apologized and the grayish haired shook his head.

‘It’s fine’ Changkyun wrote down. ‘I just felt stupid’ he kept on showing his notebook to Kihyun. ‘I never saw anything like that before so I just wanted to know how it worked’ he admitted and made the elder grin in adoration. The younger never failed to surprise him and he started wondering why he never saw watercolors before. Kihyun thought maybe he only knew the other type of watercolors, the ones that came in circles instead of tubes.

“It’s okay, Changkyun-ah” the raven haired finally answered. “There’s nothing to feel stupid about” he saw his companion relaxing a bit. “I’ll show you how you use them” Kihyun tried to distract him with that, taking his bottle of water out to then pour some colors on the palette. “Look” he said and Changkyun stared at his drawing while he made the background. The younger’s expression showed his interest and he seemed surprised about the raven haired’s abilities. “What do you think?” he asked and saw the younger writing on his notebook.

‘How can you be so good?’ Changkyun showed him those words and made him chuckle. ‘I really like watercolors and you are awesome with them’ Kihyun smiled widely at that and made an arrogant gesture with his hand as a joke. Changkyun laughed and he kept on staring at his drawing.

The rest of their morning was like that. They chatted a little to then stay in silence and Kihyun could feel the other’s stare on him. When the younger had to leave, he organized his stuff and stood up with him. He wanted to go home too and it would be good to walk along with Changkyun. They went out of the coffee shop together and stopped to say goodbye. “Well, I’ll text you” Kihyun said and saw the grayish haired nodding. The latter took his cellphone out to then write a note for him.

‘Have a nice week, Kihyun-hyung’ he put a smiley face at the end of the sentence and Kihyun chuckled. ‘Text me whenever you want, I’ll be bored in my office’ he added and the elder smiled.

“I will” they stared at each other for a few more seconds until Changkyun waved his hand, turning around to start walking and leaving Kihyun there with a wide smile on his face.


	4. Drawing class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, the last one for today ^^  
> Thank you for reading <3

Kihyun was doing nothing inside his office that afternoon and his fingers kept on playing with his cellphone, turning it around several times while he tried not to text Changkyun. _‘Why am I so impatient? I just have to wait two more days to see him’_  he asked in his mind but two days was a lot of time and he couldn’t wait without at least texting him. He already did it that week and he didn’t want Changkyun to get tired of him that fast.

Thankfully, before he went crazy and send the younger a message, his phone rang and he saw the grayish haired’s name on the screen. __‘Thank God’__  he thought, opening the text quickly and smiling at the words written there. He felt so stupid for wishing so hard to receive a text message though it wasn’t something he could control.

__From: Changkyun_ _

__Hi, hyung! How are you?_ _

That was it, a simple question. But Kihyun couldn’t stop his grin from showing and he felt like a school girl talking to her crush. He typed a quick answer - trying not to sound so excited - and started sketching something his boss asked him. It wasn’t necessary to do it at that specific moment but he needed to distract himself a bit. When the next message came, he grabbed his phone so fast he almost made it fall and his boss saw him trying to catch the object midair when he opened his door. “What are you doing?” his superior asked and he blinked a few times before shaking his head with a light smile.

“Nothing” he said and the elder chuckled, walking closer to his desk to check on his work. It had two or three lines, no more, and Yoon Doojoon - his boss - turned to look at him with a questioning look. “What? I just started” Kihyun defended himself but his brain was still focusing on his cellphone because he wanted to open Changkyun’s text. Doojoon laughed and patted his back.

“I’m just messing with you” he walked to the door. “I’m bored as hell and I decided it would be fun to bother all of you” he added and the raven haired rolled his eyes. His superior was a very particular person, he loved mocking everyone so non of his employees knew if he was joking or talking seriously. “Keep on working” he opened the door and Kihyun felt his anxiety creeping through his body as he unlocked his phone’s screen. Once the elder left, he finally looked at the message and smiled toothlessly.

__From: Changkyun_ _

__I’m fine too. I was drawing something but my dad came into my office and scolded me -.-_ _

__‘Cute’__  he thought after reading that. Kihyun couldn’t believe Changkyun was 25 already, he seemed younger. His behavior made him look like a kid sometimes and the illustrator liked watching him; it was really interesting for him.

__To: Changkyun_ _

__Oh... that’s a shame... can I see?_ _

Kihyun sent it and kept on going with his own work - even if he didn’t want to -. Doojoon asked him for an abstract illustration though he had no inspiration at all. His hand started moving around the empty paper and he did whatever came to his mind. Nothing good could turn out from that but it was better than nothing. His cellphone rang again before he went on and he couldn’t draw anymore.

__From: Changkyun_ _

__Do you have Kakao Talk ID? I could send you pics easily_ _

Kihyun’s grin couldn’t be wider after he read those words. Of course he had a Kakao ID and he would willingly give it to Changkyun. He was curious to see what he had drawn and they could send stupid pictures to each other the moments they got bored.

__To: Changkyun_ _

__Yes, I have! It’s not creative at all xD YooKihyun without spaces_ _

He typed and waited for an answer though his Kakao Talk sounded this time. He quickly opened the application and saw a message from ‘I.M’. He assumed that was Changkyun and he confirmed it when he checked on his profile picture.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Hi :)__  |4:20PM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

4:20PM | _ _Hi there!__

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__This is what I drew, I hope you like it... I used a black pen because_ _

__it was the only thing I had xD__ | 4:21PM

 _ _*Picture*__   | 4:21PM

Kihyun waited for the attachment to open and the first thing he saw was Changkyun’s face hidden behind his drawing. He was covering his mouth and part of his nose with it and the elder smiled. He looked cute as always but it was weird to see him wearing a suit. Kihyun only saw him wearing casual clothes over weekends. The drawing was really good; the raven haired was even more excited to teach him at that moment. Changkyun sketched the view of Seoul he could catch through his office’s window but that black pen made the drawing interesting and Kihyun really liked it.

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

4:23PM | _ _Wow, it’s really good! We’ll have fun on Saturday :D__

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Thanks, hyung :) Yeah, I guess we will._ _

__What were you doing?__   | 4:23PM

Changkyun kept on asking him things and he was happy because he wouldn’t have to feel anxious anymore. The younger seemed to be bored too and Kihyun was thankful. They had fun talking and they spent hours sending pics of themselves. They laughed a lot when they made a competition of derp faces and, the moment Doojoon came back to his office to bother him, he caught him laughing. It wasn’t something good because his boss assumed he had a girlfriend and he wouldn’t stop mocking him. It all ended only when he went home and he could go to sleep with a smile on his face because the grayish haired texted him until then.

 

 

 

Kihyun prepared everything to teach Changkyun that morning. He was really excited so he cleaned everything up and took his materials to the dining room to be more comfortable. His office was a little cramped and he had a lot of stuff in there so it would be better to work in a different part of the apartment. He finished organizing everything after a few minutes and his doorbell rang. Kihyun quickly opened the building’s gate, touching the button on the answering machine. He knew Changkyun couldn’t talk to let him know it was him but he was certain because he received a Kakao message from him seconds ago.

When he opened his apartment’s door, he found the younger there, wearing casual clothes and a huge backpack Kihyun believed was full of art stuff. The latter wondered if the grayish haired carried that all the way there; that backpack looked really heavy. “Hi, Changkyun-ah” he smiled at the newcomer and stepped aside. The younger bowed at him with a toothless grin and slowly walked, looking curiously at the place. “How are you?” Kihyun asked, following him after locking the door behind him. He told the guest he could sit over the table and saw him showing a thumbs up to answer his question. He then took his cellphone out and wrote something.

‘How about you, hyung?’ Changkyun waited for him to read.

“I’m fine too” Kihyun smiled. “Do you want coffee? I didn’t have breakfast yet because I wanted to wait for you” he explained and saw the grayish haired nodding. The latter seemed really interested in his apartment; he kept on looking around curiously and he then stood up to go check on his pictures. He had personal photos on one of the walls and Changkyun stayed in front of it while Kihyun made coffee.

After he was done preparing breakfast he heard the younger snapping his fingers to call his attention. The illustrator turned to stare at him and went closer when he asked him to. ‘Is this you?’ he wrote in his cellphone and Kihyun nodded.

“I was four years old there and my mom made me cry because I wanted chocolate and she didn’t want to give me” he said, making Changkyun laugh a bit. “That’s my best friend, Jooheon” he pointed at him in the picture. “And that’s my other friend, Hyungwon” he kept on going, seeing the younger so curious. “That’s my brother but we don’t like each other” he chuckled but Changkyun asked him why and he raised his shoulders. “We just don’t get along... he’s kind of proud and I’m really proud too so we fight all the time” the raven haired didn’t feel sad for that, his brother was annoying as fuck. Changkyun made an understandment expression and started writing on his cellphone again.

‘I see’ he showed that to Kihyun to then erase it and write something else. ‘I guess I have the same problem with my dad’ the grayish haired told him. ‘I’m not a proud person but’ he suddenly stopped there to then erase it. ‘No, wait, I’m really proud’ they both laughed at that.

“Do you want to have breakfast? I have everything ready to teach you” he rubbed his palms together and Changkyun chuckled to then follow him to the table. They sat there, drinking coffee and eating the cookies Kihyun bought without saying a word. They were used to the silence, it wasn’t awkward. Changkyun turned to look at the view that could be seen through his sliding door and suddenly stood up, asking silently for permission to go to the balcony. Kihyun nodded with a tiny smile and watched him as he went closer to the railing with the cup of coffee in his hand. He had a childlike attitude and the elder loved it more and more each day they spent together. The illustrator was starting to believe Changkyun’s father didn’t let him live freely judging by his constant curiosity and his strong wish to learn more things.

The guest stayed for a few minutes out there, closing his jacket when cold air hit his body. He then turned around and remembered the reason why he was there in the first place. Changkyun quickly opened the sliding door again, closing it behind his back and returning to the table. He silently apologized to Kihyun and left the empty cup on the wooden surface. “It’s okay, I don’t mind” he assured, grinning widely to make the other relax. “I really find your curiosity amusing” he admitted and Changkyun blushed. “I’m sorry! I forgot you feel shy about it” the elder added, managing to make that reddish color disappear from his companion’s cheeks.

‘It’s okay, hyung’ the grayish haired wrote on his cellphone. “Should we start? I already made you lose a lot of time’ Kihyun shook his head when he read that.

“Don’t worry, I’m completely free today” he said and Changkyun smiled softly. “We’ll start with the basics first” he took his materials and saw his guest opening that huge backpack. It was full of stuff and he wondered if the younger already had that or if he bought it recently. “Whoa, you have a lot of things there” he remarked and Changkyun nodded. “Did you buy that?” he asked.

‘No, I had it in my house’ he explained. ‘It’s all from when I went to school’ he added and Kihyun gasped in understandment. ‘I didn’t know if I would need any of this but I brought it just in case’.

“Well, we’ll see” the illustrator checked on the pencil case Changkyun placed on the table. “Just grab a pencil for now” he ordered and the younger did as he was told.

Teaching Changkyun was a pleasant experience. The latter had the best concentration he ever saw and he obeyed to everything he told him to do. Not only that, he also had talent at drawing and he caught every little detail Kihyun explained. The elder never thought he would teach; it wasn’t something he enjoyed. When he was a teenager he swore he would never do it but life changed his mind.

They made a lot of progress that morning and Kihyun didn’t want him to leave. He knew Changkyun wouldn’t stay for lunch but he offered him anyway; he didn’t have anything to lose. “Changkyun” he called the other’s name while he organized his stuff in his heavy backpack. “Do you want to stay for lunch? I could order whatever you like eating” he proposed and saw the younger’s eyes lighting up.

‘One second’ he wrote in his cellphone after closing the backpack and sent a message to someone. Changkyun raised his index finger to tell him to wait and the phone rang after a few seconds. The younger opened the text and his expression turned into a pout when he read it. ‘I’m sorry, I can’t...’ he showed Kihyun those words, disappointing him a little. The elder thought he would accept but he was wrong. ‘I’d love to but I have a boring business lunch with my father’ he explained and Kihyun understood everything.

“It’s okay! We can leave it for tomorrow if you want to” he smiled, trying not to make the younger feel bad about it. Changkyun nodded with a toothless grin and suddenly took out some money from his pocket, placing it on the wooden surface. “What’s that?” Kihyun asked.

‘You are teaching me and I’m going to pay you’ the younger told him but he didn’t want to; it wasn’t work, he was just doing it because he found it fun and because he wished to see Changkyun more.

“No, you aren’t paying” Kihyun returned the money and started pushing the younger to the door not to let him leave the money inside the apartment. Once he locked the door, he sighed in relieve but, the moment he turned around he saw it on the floor. Changkyun obviously let it fall on purpose and Kihyun quickly picked it up, opening the door to try returning it. The problem was the younger already disappeared and he cursed, leaving the money on top of his kitchen island to remember he had to return it.

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

1:01PM | _ _I hate you, Im Changkyun! Come back and take__

__your money with you!_ _

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__I don’t want to.__  |1:01PM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

1:02PM | _ _Yah! I’m not teaching you if you pay me!__

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__We’ll see :)_ _

__Thanks for everything, hyung! I had the best time__  |1:02PM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

 1:02PM | _ _I hate you, Im Changkyun -.-__

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__< 3  __| 1:02PM

“This brat” Kihyun whispered to himself before heading to his kitchen to see if he would cook or order something to eat.


	5. Strange morning

The next morning, Kihyun made sure to get ready to scold Changkyun and give his money back though when the younger arrived, he saw his tired face and decided to drop it. He didn’t know the reason but his heart clenched at the sight and he started wondering if he was okay. Changkyun had dark bags under his eyes and his hair looked messy, unlike the other times they saw each other. “Changkyun, are you okay?” Kihyun softly asked and the grayish haired’s lips stretched into a smile. He then nodded and showed the elder something he made on the way. Changkyun rode the bus to get there and he liked practicing while sitting there. Since it was early, not much people were inside the bus and the younger took the opportunity to sit and draw. “Whoa, you made a lot of progress with the basic techniques” Kihyun grinned, taking the drawing to see it better. “This is really good, Changkyun-ah” he handed it back. “We’ll start with something else today” he rubbed his palms together and saw his companion chuckling.

They both walked into the apartment and Kihyun closed the door before offering Changkyun something to drink. The latter nodded to accept the beverage and sat on the same chair he used the day before. He seemed to be falling asleep so the raven haired hurried, making coffee faster. He placed the cup in front of his guest and sat down by his side, drinking from his own cup. Kihyun watched Changkyun while they had breakfast, trying not to ask questions. He was really curious though the mute one made it very clear he didn’t want to talk about whatever made him look that tired.

“Changkyun-ah” he called the younger’s name, thinking they should start before he fell asleep on the table. Changkyun turned to stare at him, finally leaving the window, and silently apologized for spacing out like that. “It’s okay, do you want to start?” he asked and the grayish haired smiled. “We’ll try to start with the human body today” he explained and took out his needed materials. The younger opened his backpack and followed his orders, searching for the same things Kihyun placed on the wooden table. He didn’t have everything the illustrator asked for so the latter borrowed him his stuff sometimes. Kihyun usually didn’t borrow his artistic elements though with Changkyun it was different. The mute one took care of the objects as if they were treasures. “I’m teaching you the basics first and then I’ll bring my wooden model so you can try drawing different positions” the elder said, slowly showing Changkyun the proportions.

The grayish haired was really quiet - even if he never talked -, he didn’t write anything in his cellphone the whole time Kihyun explained. The only gesture he did was nod with a tiny smile and the illustrator tried not to think about that and just teach him properly. Changkyun learned fast and, the moment he brought his wooden model, he didn’t have any problems sketching positions. His slim hands took the wooden person from time to time and he moved his arms and legs to change its shape.

“That’s a little difficult” Kihyun softly spoke after an entire hour of watching Changkyun’s drawings to correct the mistakes. The grayish haired picked a foreshortened figure and he didn’t get to that yet but he was willing to let him try if he wanted to. “Will you do it anyway?” he asked and Changkyun stared for a few seconds, thinking if he should do it or not. He nodded when he was sure about it and flashed the illustrator a cute grin. “Good” Kihyun patted the younger’s arm gently. “I’ll explain something when you finish” he winked and made Changkyun laugh before he got completely immersed in that white paper full of tiny drawings of the human body.

Kihyun stood up and walked into the kitchen, opening the shelves to look for some candy he usually hid from his friends. It was his precious food but he was willing to share it with Changkyun if he liked sweet stuff too. He placed a bowl full of candy and chocolates in the middle of their artistic disaster and snapped his fingers to call his companion’s attention. The latter looked up from his drawing and got surprised at the sight that greeted him. Changkyun finally wrote something on his cellphone and showed it to Kihyun. ‘Can I eat?’ those three words were more than enough for the elder to know the younger was slowly relaxing and forgetting about whatever was making him lose sleep.

“Yes, you can eat as much as you want” Kihyun answered and they both smiled. “Are you done with that?” he said, watching the grayish haired as he ate candy.

‘Yes, I’m done’ Changkyun wrote with a pencil by his sketch’s side to then erase it and listen to Kihyun while he explained foreshortening.

“You did it well though there are some tiny mistakes” the elder took his companion’s notebook. “This line should be a little longer” he used his own pencil to correct it. “Do you see the slight difference?” he asked and Changkyun nodded in agreement. “Just like here” he pointed at the leg. “This should be shorter” he corrected that too. “Hey, are you tired? We can stop if you want to” he suddenly interrupted everything when he saw the younger yawning.

‘No, I’m fine, I promise’ Changkyun wrote down. ‘I didn’t sleep well but that doesn’t mean I want to stop’ he added under the other words.

“Okay, I was just getting a bit worried” Kihyun confessed and saw his companion laughing.

‘Don’t get worried’ Changkyun grinned. ‘It’s nothing’ the illustrator read and confirmed the younger didn’t want to talk about it.

“Okay, let’s continue then” he smiled, trying not to push anymore. “Do you have any questions?” he asked once he finished the explanation of the next exercise. Changkyun shook his head but raised his hand before Kihyun told him to do it.

‘Can I try drawing you?’ the grayish haired took him by surprise and, before he could say yes, someone knocked on his door. Kihyun stood up, leaving Changkyun alone for a few seconds. Behind his door, he found Hyungwon, holding a bag that seemed to contain a box of cookies.

“Hi, I just woke up and I was getting bored so I decided to come here and have lunch with you” he said and Kihyun rolled his eyes, knowing he would be the one cooking. Hyungwon wasn’t only his friend; he was his neighbor and he usually slept a lot more. The raven haired never expected him to visit so ‘early’ - it was already 12 but it was early for Hyungwon -.

“I’m busy, come back later” the illustrator was about to close the door but his friend didn’t let him, stopping it with his huge foot. “Hyungwon, I’m serious” Kihyun used his scariest glare though it didn’t work. The brunette just giggled stupidly before opening his mouth to talk again.

“Why are you busy? It’s Sunday!” he pushed him and entered the place, stopping when he saw Changkyun there. “Oh, hi” he waved his hand at the younger, earning a polite bow in response. “You should have told me you had a new boyfriend” he added and Kihyun palmed his face, noticing the red color on Changkyun’s face.

“He’s not my boyfriend, dumbass” the illustrator slapped Hyungwon’s nape, returning to the table right after. “He’s Changkyun and I’m giving him drawing lessons” he explained and the grayish haired smiled, shaking Hyungwon’s hand when the latter offered it.

“I’m Chae Hyungwon, Kihyun’s neighbor” the tall one smiled back and sat by Changkyun’s other side. “Whoa! You are good” he grabbed the younger’s notebook and started checking on the sketches he made. “Wait a minute, your face seems familiar” Hyungwon thought for a few seconds and remembered something Kihyun didn’t want him to. “You are the guy Kihyun-hyung was drawing! I saw the drawings hanging from his walls in his studio” he talked too much for the illustrators liking and he wished he could shut him up. Hyungwon entered his apartment two weekends ago and saw him organizing his stuff; that was the reason he knew about Changkyun’s sketches. “Why don’t you say anything? Did the cat eat your tongue or something?” he asked and Kihyun palmed his face once again.

Changkyun chuckled at that - without any sound - and wrote down something on his notebook. ‘I’m mute so yeah, I guess the cat ate my tongue when I was born’ he joked and Kihyun sighed in relieve. Thankfully, Changkyun didn’t get mad easily and it wouldn’t be a problem if Hyungwon fucked up. The latter widened his eyes when he read the younger’s words.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know” he apologized, grabbing the grayish haired’s hand to do it. “Hyung, you could have told me!” he whined. “How can you live without talking?” Hyungwon was being annoying but Changkyun didn’t seem to mind. He just raised his shoulders as an answer and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Hyungwon-ah” the illustrator called his neighbor’s name. “Will you let us work?” he said and the brunette nodded, apologizing once again before shutting up to watch them draw. Kihyun  corrected Changkyun every time he finished something and Hyungwon clapped because he found the younger’s sketches amazing. By the look on his face, Kihyun already knew Hyungwon was fond of Changkyun. It was something weird because the tall one never treated anyone like that. He seemed to believe Changkyun was his little brother because he was born over the same neighborhood as him - they talked a bit while Kihyun prepared the next lesson - and it was somehow amusing to watch his sparkling eyes while he stared at Changkyun. “Changkyunnie, do you want to stay today? I can make lunch for the three of us” the illustrator asked once they were done with the class. The younger was organizing his stuff when he said that and Hyungwon smiled, expecting a positive answer.

‘I’d love to but I kind of...’ he stopped writing there and the other two stayed still, watching the paper. ‘...broke the rules this morning’ he went on and Kihyun frowned in confusion. ‘It’s a long story, I’ll tell you next time’ he ended the sentence like that and put his notebook inside his backpack.

“It’s a shame you cannot stay” Hyungwon suddenly talked, staring at Changkyun as if he found the perfect pet. Kihyun tried his best not to laugh because he never saw his friend act fondly like that. He then awkwardly hugged Changkyun - it was awkward for the grayish haired only, Hyungwon wasn’t aware of his awkwardness - and waved his hand at him while Kihyun walked him to the door.

“I’m sorry, he’s acting weirdly” the apartment’s owner whispered in the younger’s ear. “Text me when you get home” he smiled and Changkyun did it too. “Here’s your money” he remembered about that and tried to give it back but the younger glared at him and he regretted his decision. Changkyun shook his index finger to deny it and then took his cellphone out from his pocket.

‘Don’t be like that, I want to pay you’ the grayish haired wrote. ‘Thanks for everything and it was nice meeting Hyungwon-hyung’ he added and Kihyun smiled. ‘I’ll text you later so we can send funny pictures :P’ he kept on going and the elder chuckled.

“Yes, please” Kihyun made Changkyun laugh and he left after that, waving his hand one last time before getting inside the elevator. The illustrator walked back to the table and saw Hyungwon’s knowing grin. “What?” he asked and the tall male raised his eyebrows twice.

“He’s really cute” Hyungwon spoke. “I want him to be your boyfriend so I can see him more often” he made Kihyun roll his eyes at that.

“He won’t be my boyfriend, cut the crap” he shut his friend up and went to the kitchen. “What do you want to eat?” he asked and Hyungwon told him the hardest plate to make - as always -. They were good friends but they always ended up fighting because they loved to mock each other and that day wasn’t the exception. Kihyun prepared something he knew Hyungwon didn’t like that much in the end and laughed evilly while they ate, watching a movie together.


	6. The cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters for you <3  
> Thanks for the comments!! You made me really happy <3<3!

Kihyun was really happy with his new ‘job’ as a teacher. He couldn’t stop smiling every time Changkyun went to his apartment to learn. The younger was getting really good at drawing after two months and he thought it would be great to make an exhibition together. Kihyun couldn’t remember the last time he made one and Doojoon kept on insisting because they could earn some money out of it. Maybe his coworkers would accept it too and it would make Changkyun happy - at least that was what he believed -.

The illustrator prepared everything, just like every other Saturday morning, and waited for his doorbell to ring. Kihyun took his cellphone and saw there was an old Kakao message from the night before. Changkyun went to sleep later than him and he apparently opened the text while he was sleeping. The elder cursed because he didn’t like leaving the grayish haired without answers but he relaxed when he saw what it was.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Look, I drew my cat today :) do you like it?__   | 1:12AM

And it had an attachment. The picture was really cute, Changkyun was laying on his bed, holding the drawing for him to see. His eyes looked a little red and puffy due to the sleepy state he was on and he had a white hoodie on. Kihyun smiled and, when he was about to answer, he heard the doorbell. He rushed to press the button, opening the building’s main entrance for Changkyun.

The illustrator’s leg moved impatiently and, the moment he opened the door, he found the younger there. Kihyun got really worried when he saw tears running down Changkyun’s face and his eyes then fell to the mute one’s arms. He was holding a cute little cat and the elder wondered what happened to him. “Changkyunnie! What happened?” he panicked and let his companion in, helping him take off that heavy backpack he always carried with him. Kihyun then let him sit and kneeled in front of him, caressing the cat’s fur softly. “Are you okay? Would you like some water?” he asked and the grayish haired shook his head, drying his tears with one of his hands. He then took his cellphone out and wrote something.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring him here’ Kihyun nodded after reading that, waiting for his explanation. ‘My dad got mad at him because he broke one of his stupid glass figures and he wanted to kick him out’ Changkyun looked really sad about that and he didn’t want to let go of the animal. The little cat mewled and Kihyun smiled fondly, trying not to squish it. The younger started writing on his cellphone again so the illustrator waited for him. ‘I told him I would leave if he kicked him out and he told me to do it’ he explained and Kihyun thought Changkyun was like a teenager fighting with his father like that. He didn’t think it was something bad, he just looked a lot younger when he told him those stories. ‘I didn’t think about my answer well and then I remembered I didn’t study anything after school and I only have experience in being the vice-president of a company and I don’t have my own money... the list in my mind goes on so I apologized and told him I would take Ki somewhere else but I don’t know what to do’ Kihyun read it silently and then started wondering if Changkyun named the cat ‘Ki’ because of him. Those thoughts were thrown away the moment his companion started crying again.

“Hey, it’s okay” Kihyun gently dried his tears with his thumbs. “I can help you with Ki” he saw a sparkle in Changkyun’s eyes when he said that. “He will be alone a lot of time but I can keep him while we search for a new owner for him” the younger suddenly let go of the cat, leaving it softly on the floor to hug Kihyun. The latter took a few seconds to react and hug back. His heart was racing and he couldn’t help noticing he truly liked the younger.

‘Thank you, hyung’ he wrote down once they parted, making Kihyun come back to reality and stop thinking. ‘I hate living with my parents’ he added and the illustrator caressed his back in a comforting manner.

“Well, maybe you can start studying something behind your father’s back” he suggested, even if he didn’t want to intrude. Changkyun seemed to be needing some advice and Kihyun was willing to help him. “It’s never too late” he added and the grayish haired nodded.

‘I’ll see what I can do’ the younger showed him his phone once again. ‘I’m sorry again, I feel so embarrassed right now’ he covered his face and Kihyun assured him everything was fine. The cute cat was now investigating his apartment and he smiled at the sight.

“Should I give Ki something to eat?” Changkyun raised his index finger to motion him to wait and took a bag of cat food out of his backpack. “Oh! Great” he grabbed it and saw the younger taking out two little plates. “How can you carry all this in your backpack? I’m starting to think you are a wizard” he joked and managed to make Changkyun laugh. “Ki! Come here, kitty” he called the cute creature and saw it walking in his direction while he poured food on his plate. Changkyun went to his kitchen and opened the faucet, returning with the plate full of water. “Hey, Changkyunnie” Kihyun spoke when they were sitting on the floor, watching the cat eat happily. “Did you name him like that because of me?” he asked and the younger blushed. The illustrator realized he was right and chuckled before Changkyun started writing in his phone.

‘I thought he looked like you... that’s why...’ he admitted it really easily and Kihyun grinned toothlessly. ‘He has black hair just like you and I instantly thought about you when I saw him’ he added and the elder giggled.

“Thank you, he’s gorgeous like me” Kihyun joked, making an arrogant expression. “I think we should have fun today and draw Ki, what do you think?” the raven haired asked, standing up to make some coffee for the both of them after the younger nodded with an excited smile. Changkyun followed him and the baby cat followed Changkyun, cutely trying to bite and scratch his ankles. The grayish haired laughed at that and picked Ki up, caressing his soft fur in a gentle manner and giving him his slender finger so he could bite it. “Hyungwon will love him” Kihyun said when the coffee was ready and he headed back to the table to place the cups on it. “Are you staying for lunch today?” the elder risked himself asking that because Changkyun usually said no.

‘Okay, I’ll stay’ he showed Kihyun his cellphone and made him smile. He never expected a positive answer but maybe the younger didn’t want to go back to his house after fighting with his father.

“Great” Kihyun caressed Ki’s fur and his fingers accidentally brushed with the grayish haired’s. He tried not to show any reaction though his body didn’t listen and he shivered visibly. Thankfully, Changkyun’s eyes were on the cat and he didn’t notice.

After a few minutes, their cups of coffee were completely empty and Ki was fast asleep on Changkyun’s lap. The illustrator decided it was a good opportunity to start their lesson and the younger agreed. They drew the cute animal with their own style - Kihyun did that exercise only to help his companion relax so it had no rules - and the elder made a thumbs up when he saw Changkyun’s work.

They kept on going for hours and the silence in the room was reassuring and comfortable. Kihyun talked a few times to give different suggestions but he tried not to do it so much. He liked being with Changkyun and he felt the latter liked being with him too. Their silence was interrupted only when Hyungwon knocked on the door and he entered the apartment asking stupid questions. He shut up the moment he saw Ki in Changkyun’s arms and he walked slowly until he reached them. He kneeled on the floor beside the grayish haired and started touching the cat gently while flashing smiles at Changkyun. “So cute” he whispered and the younger nodded. “Are you keeping it?” he turned to Kihyun to ask that.

“I don’t think so, maybe just for a few days until we find an owner for him” the illustrator answered.

“Ow...” Hyungwon pouted. “Please keep it” he added and Kihyun started considering it but he couldn’t have an animal if it was going to be alone all day.

“I don’t know, we’ll see” the raven haired told his friend. “Are you staying for lunch, Hyungwon-ah?” he asked and the tall one nodded. “Okay, we were about to finish, right?” he turned to look at Changkyun and saw him nodding with a bright grin.

“Did you bring it here?” Hyungwon talked to Changkyun and the latter motioned with his hand for him to wait.

‘Yeah, my father wanted to kick him out’ he wrote down and made the other gasp.

“For real?” the younger nodded once again. “He’s mean” Hyungwon kept on playing with the cat’s fur. “What’s his name?” Kihyun knew what was about to come after that question. Hyungwon finding out about the name wasn’t a good thing; he wouldn’t stop teasing him after Changkyun left, he was sure about that.

‘His name is Ki because he reminds me of Kihyun-hyung’ the grayish haired admitted it to Hyungwon too and it wasn’t good. Kihyun palmed his face internally when his friend turned to look at him with a knowing grin.

“You are right, he really looks like Kihyun-hyung” he said, acting innocently in front of Changkyun. “So” he stood up. “What can we eat?” he asked and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll cook something” the illustrator headed to the kitchen and took out some vegetables from his fridge to make bibimbap. “Do you mind stopping now?” he directed his question to Changkyun. The latter shook his head and stayed there, chatting with Hyungwon while he cooked.

Their lunch was relaxed and Ki was an obedient cat, he didn’t mess anything up during their time together. He was certain he wouldn’t do anything bad to his apartment and that was a great thing. Kihyun made a mental note to remember buying a litter box that afternoon because he needed one if he wanted to live at his place.

“Changkyunnie, are you leaving already?” Kihyun asked when he saw him packing. The younger nodded and Hyungwon hugged him after he managed to organize all his stuff inside the backpack. The illustrator walked with him to the door, receiving the usual amount of money Changkyun gave him each month before waving his hand with a smile. He knew they already hugged but he wasn’t sure if he should do it at that moment.

‘I gave you extra money so you can buy the litter box and some food if he needs more’ the younger showed him his cellphone and Kihyun sighed, not wishing to accept the extra money. ‘I’ll help you take care of him, don’t worry’ he smiled brightly so Kihyun decided to just shut up and accept the money. ‘Thanks for everything, hyung... I hope I’m not being too much’ he apologized, making a deep bow right after.

“I don’t mind, please don’t apologize” Kihyun patted his back. “See you tomorrow?” he added and Changkyun grinned.

‘Of course’ he wrote down and waved his hand one last time at Hyungwon before leaving.

“He named the cat after you! I told you!” the tall one yelled the moment he locked the door and he had to shush him in case Changkyun would hear.


	7. Shut up, Chae Hyungwon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm really sorry I took long to update xD  
> I was a little busy but I'll update the two next chapters now ^^  
> Thank you for reading <3<3

Another week went by and there Kihyun was, watching Changkyun while he played with Ki. The younger had a wide smile on his face; one that made the illustrator’s day brighten. His tiny apartment was quiet and he was enjoying the silence. His neighbors threw a party the night before and he couldn’t sleep at all. He thanked the heavens Changkyun noticed his tiredness and decided to end the class pretty quickly - 20 minutes after he arrived, to be exact -.

Kihyun’s smile grew wider the moment Ki climbed on the grayish haired’s stomach. He looked extremely cute gently offering his fingers for the cat to bite and grinning every time the animal followed his moves. The elder knew he was helplessly falling for Changkyun’s cuteness and he also knew he wouldn’t be able to stop his feelings from growing. The day he saw him crying, his own world almost crashed and he started considering he liked the younger. Maybe Hyungwon was right, he should just go for it if he wanted to.

Kihyun kept on staring at Changkyun, wandering around his manly but cute face and remembering about the day he saw him for the first time. He looked so serene just sitting by the window, reading one of the various books he owned. The illustrator never imagined he would be able to go and talk to him; it wasn’t something he usually did. He knew it was weird to Changkyun at first but he was extremely happy he achieved his objective.

When he felt his eyes slowly closing, a finger tapped his thigh softly, forcing him to abruptly open his lids. His companion was sitting on the floor next to him, holding Ki in his arms and letting him fall asleep there. Changkyun then took his cellphone to write something, showing it to Kihyun. ‘Hyung, if you want to sleep, I can leave’ he read and quickly shook his head.

“You don’t have to leave, Changkyunnie” the illustrator grinned toothlessly, sitting up on the couch. “Do you want me to make coffee?” he asked, rubbing his eyes to stay awake.

‘No, thanks’ Changkyun wrote. ‘I don’t want to disturb you... please tell me if you want me to leave’ he added and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want you to leave, dummy” the illustrator said, sliding his body through the soft couch to then land on the floor next to Changkyun and caress Ki’s fur gently. “You can stay with Ki while I sleep, I don’t mind” he proposed, considering he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

‘Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden for you’ the younger told him though he seriously didn’t mind.

“I’m sure” he answered, standing up to then stretch his body. “I’m sorry about this, I should be teaching you right now” he felt a little guilty because Changkyun was paying and it wasn’t fair. But the grayish haired shook his head, showing him an expression that told him everything was fine. Kihyun loved that about Changkyun; he was a relaxed person and he didn’t make a big fuss about small things. “Thank you, Changkyunnie” he patted the kitten’s back softly. “I’ll be in my bedroom if you need anything, you can stay as much as you want to” he started walking in his dormitory’s direction. “Oh! Hyungwon might come” he let the other know and kept on going when he earned a slight nod from him.

 

Kihyun didn’t know how much time he slept. The moment he opened his eyes, the sky was getting dark and the city lights were starting to appear. He jumped out of his bed, quickly checking his reflection in the mirror before running to his living room. He was worried about Changkyun and he seriously wished he didn’t leave yet. It was Saturday and he had nothing to do; he wanted to be with the younger a little longer.

The illustrator searched everywhere for Changkyun until he turned to look at the couch and found him sleeping on it with Ki. The sight was the cutest he’d ever seen and he couldn’t help to grab his sketchbook with his usual pencil. The cat was quietly laying on the young male’s chest, going slowly up and down due to Changkyun’s steady breathing. The apartment’s lights were off and that meant Hyungwon never came. His neighbor was unpredictable and Kihyun thought maybe he was still sleeping.

He stayed almost 20 minutes sitting on the floor, drawing. The silence helped him concentrate and his sketch turned out well. The illustrator finished it and stood up, walking to his studio to leave it on his desk before returning to the living room.

Changkyun wasn’t a heavy sleeper so he easily woke up when he accidentally stepped on one of Ki’s toys, making a loud noise. “I’m sorry!” Kihyun apologized, watching the cat jumping to then run around the room. “I didn’t mean to wake you” he added, bowing slightly. The younger sat up, yawning and stretching his body. He didn’t seem mad so Kihyun decided to drop his apology and offer him some dinner instead. “Would you like to stay for dinner?” he asked but Changkyun pouted.

‘I can’t, my dad made another work dinner and I have to be there’ he wrote down, showing his cellphone to Kihyun right after. ‘I’m sorry for this... Ki fell asleep on my chest and I couldn’t move...’ he explained and the elder chuckled.

“It’s fine, Changkyunnie, you looked cute” he said, making Changkyun blush madly. The illustrator couldn’t keep his words sometimes and he wanted to punch his own face for that. The grayish haired became nervous every time it happened and that wasn’t good. Or maybe the reason of his nervousness was that he liked Kihyun too. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that...” he bowed lightly. “Do you want me to help you pack your things?” he kept on talking to ease the tension. Changkyun thankfully nodded with a bright grin and stood up to then grab his backpack.

Once everything was done, they went to the door together. The younger turned to look at him with a smile to then peck his cheek softly, startling him big time. Kihyun didn’t expect something like that; Changkyun was very shy and the kiss was a pleasant surprise. ‘Thanks for everything, hyung’ he suddenly lifted his cellphone, forcing Kihyun to go back to reality. ‘I had a great time and you can tell me if you want to rest tomorrow morning’ he wrote again, letting his companion read.

“Oh, there’s no need” Kihyun smiled toothlessly. “I rested a lot today” he giggled. “Have a nice dinner, Changkyunnie” he said and saw the other grinning once again.

‘Thank you, hyung! :)’ a smiley face. The illustrator was glad he still had self control because he wanted to spread kisses all over Changkyun’s cute cheeks. ‘See you tomorrow’ he lastly wrote, pocketing his cellphone right after. The grayish haired caressed Ki’s fur one last time - the kitten was in Kihyun’s arms because he tried to escape from the apartment - and left, closing the door behind his back.

The elder slowly walked to the couch and sat there, not believing Changkyun kissed his cheek minutes ago.

 

 

“Oh my!” Kihyun yelled that afternoon. He was with Hyungwon, doing nothing else than playing video games, when a Kakao Talk message made him pause it. The text was from Changkyun and he was inviting him over the next morning because he was sick. Kihyun became really nervous. He knew the younger lived with his parents and he believed they wouldn’t like him. Changkyun’s father seemed scary but he couldn’t say no since the grayish haired knew perfectly well he was free on Sundays.

“What?” Hyungwon asked him, taking his cellphone from his hands to read the message. “Are you going?” he added once he read it and Kihyun nodded. “Good decision, you can go give him his medicine” the tall one winked and the illustrator punched his arm.

“Shut up, Chae Hyungwon!” he sighed, abruptly taking his cellphone back to answer.

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

6:15PM |   _ _Sure! No problem :) did you catch a cold?__

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__I guess so :S_ _

__Thank you, hyung!__ | 6:15PM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

6:16PM |   _ _Don’t you want to rest? We can leave the__

__class for next weekend._ _

“Don’t be a pussy! He wants to see you, just face it” Hyungwon slapped his arm when he read his answer and Kihyun whined, punching him in return. Ki jumped on the couch at that same moment and started biting Hyungwon’s hand. The latter laughed, playing with the cat while his friend rolled his eyes, shifting his attention back to his cellphone.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be fine._ _

__My parents went to China for a week and I’m really bored_ _

__in here...__   | 6:16PM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

6:18PM |   _ _Okay :) see you tomorrow morning!__

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__See you :D__   | 6:18PM

“When are you going to tell him you like him?” Hyungwon kept on asking annoying questions while throwing Ki’s toy for him to play. “Tomorrow’s the day, Yoo Kihyun” he said and Kihyun sighed.

“Aish, don’t push me” the elder complained. “I’ll tell him when I have the opportunity” he stood up. “Do you want french fries? I’m suddenly hungry” Kihyun asked and Hyungwon nodded, standing up to watch him cook. When it was ready, they went back to the couch and ate in silence. The illustrator was really happy Changkyun’s parents wouldn’t be there because he would be able to relax. Maybe his neighbor was right, it was the perfect opportunity to tell him. Changkyun already pecked his cheek twice and Kihyun could tell he liked him too.


	8. Sick Changkyun

Kihyun couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Changkyun’s house was incredibly big and he couldn’t stop staring at it from the outside, forgetting about ringing the doorbell. After a few minutes, he was able to finally concentrate and touch the button to then wait for someone to answer. A feminine voice spoke through the answering machine and opened the gates once he said his name. Kihyun slowly walked in, watching every part of the huge front garden.

When he reached the front door, a woman opened it with a smile and guided him to Changkyun’s bedroom after giving him some slippers to wear. The house was amazing on the inside too and Kihyun got lost while walking through the hallways. The lady bowed at him and left him in front of the younger’s bedroom door. The illustrator softly knocked on it and, seconds later, a sick looking Changkyun appeared. The latter grinned at him, stepping aside to let him in. The dormitory had an entire library on the wall with a tiny wooden table beside it. The bed was king sized and everything was organized. Kihyun walked slowly, admiring every detail of the room while his companion closed the door. “Whoa, your room is amazing” the elder said, not able to take his eyes off that library. “How many books do you have?” he asked, turning around to look at Changkyun in case he wrote something on his cellphone.

The grayish haired chuckled, raising his shoulders as an answer. ‘I read them all but my father told me I should stop buying books’ he showed the device to Kihyun, making him nod. ‘He thinks I should focus on my job more’ he added and the illustrator shook his head, turning his attention back to the library.

“I don’t think that’s a good advice” Kihyun gave his opinion without noticing. He tried not to talk too much about the issue; he tried to keep his mouth shut every time Changkyun told him those things about his father. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that” he apologized, turning to look at the grayish haired once again. The latter was holding a tiny smile on his face and he stepped forward, pointing at his library while writing something.

‘You can borrow any book you want, I don’t mind’ he lifted his cellphone and Kihyun grinned brightly.

“For real?” he asked, trying to hide his excitement a little. He had to control himself not to jump onto that library and grab every book it had.

‘Yup, I have art books there’ he pointed at one corner - it wasn’t a small corner, it contained like a hundred art books - and handed one to Kihyun so he could take a look. ‘I don’t really know why I bought them... I’m just curious’ Changkyun showed his phone to the illustrator another time and then turned around to cough.

“Whoa, this is really expensive” Kihyun started watching the different images it contained. “I wanted to buy it when I was studying but I never could” he giggled. He was really concentrated, finding the book incredible and wondering which ones the younger had there. When he was about to grab another one, he felt Changkyun’s hand gently patting his shoulder.

‘You can have it” his companion wrote down and Kihyun’s jaw dropped to the floor. ‘I don’t really need it and I want you to have it’ he added, getting a little nervous at the lack of response. ‘And all the others too’ he kept on writing and the illustrator couldn’t stop himself anymore. He went forward and hugged Changkyun tightly, not knowing how to thank him. He was about to deny it but the younger truly wanted to give those books to him and he couldn’t reject them.

“Thank you” he said, squeezing the grayish haired harder. The latter seemed to be startled though he didn’t take long to hug back, surrounding his slim arms around Kihyun’s waist. “I don’t know what to say, I’m about to cry” the elder added the moment they parted and made Changkyun laugh.

‘It’s nothing’ the house owner showed him his cellphone once more. Kihyun thanked him a thousand times after that and Changkyun invited him to the tiny table. They sat facing each other and started placing their materials on the wooden surface. The illustrator liked the complete silence that surrounded the room. The glass door - which lead to the balcony - illuminated every single part of it and everything looked so good Kihyun felt like staying there forever.

Because of all those amazing things, he completely missed Changkyun’s state and forgot to ask how he felt. The younger’s nose was red, his eyes were teary and a little puffy, and his hair was messy. His trash can was full of tissues and he looked pale, as if he was about to faint any moment. “Hey, are you feeling okay?” he broke the silence when he finished unpacking. Changkyun just nodded, flashing him a cute smile to reassure his words. “If you want to just hang out you can tell me, I won’t get mad, Changkyunnie” Kihyun softly touched the younger’s forehead and it was boiling. “You look terrible” he lowered his hand to caress the grayish haired’s arm.

‘I’m okay but, if you want to, I can show you my board games’ he wrote, making Kihyun chuckle. ‘I don’t think my fever will let me concentrate on the drawing’ he added and the elder laughed.

“Okay, whatever you want, Changkyunnie” the illustrator smiled toothlessly, watching the younger walk around the room to search for different games and then place them on the table. Kihyun organized his stuff once again, packing it quickly to then pay attention to Changkyun. “You are such a nerd, Kyunnie-yah” the elder said, patting his companion’s back. The latter pouted but laughed when Kihyun kept on talking. “Me too” he told Changkyun and they picked a game together to then start playing.

 

After a few minutes, the woman who guided Kihyun through the house returned with a tray full of sweet stuff and two cups of coffee. Changkyun thanked her with a bow and she left. The younger treated the employees with so much respect; the illustrator always believed rich people were complete assholes with servants but Changkyun proved him wrong. They made a video-call a few days ago and the grayish haired was in the kitchen, making himself something to eat. The maid tried to help him at least 4 times but he didn’t want to and he rejected her help politely. Kihyun got really surprised, even if Changkyun wasn’t a bad person.

“She’s really nice” the elder said, breaking the comfortable silence. His companion nodded with a toothless smile resting on his lips and then pointed at his bedside table. Kihyun looked at it in confusion until he understood what the younger meant. There were a lot of different medicines and Changkyun was trying to tell him she bought them for him. “Oh, I get it” the illustrator started eating. “Are you sure you don’t want to lay down? You have a fever, Im Changkyun” he scolded him because he was trying to stay up just to be with Kihyun. The latter felt happy about that but wanted the grayish haired to rest too.

‘Maybe we could watch a movie’ Changkyun proposed, typing that on his cellphone. ‘I’d be laying on my bed and you wouldn’t get bored’ he added and Kihyun nodded. The younger smiled at him to then stand up. The illustrator followed him to the bed and helped him cover his body with the sheets - even if he complained about that -. Kihyun then took the wet towel that was on the nightstand to place it carefully on Changkyun’s forehead. The latter kept on whining and trying to tell him he could do it by himself though the elder wanted to help.

“May I?” he asked, pointing at the bed. His companion rolled his eyes, motioning with his hand for him to sit on the mattress. Kihyun hesitantly did it and Changkyun laughed, grabbing his cellphone to type one more time.

‘Don’t be shy’ the illustrator read and decided to relax. He laid down next to the grayish haired and watched him turning on the TV. ‘What kind of movie would you like to watch?’ Changkyun tapped his shoulder with his index finger and showed him the device.

“Whatever you want, Changkyunnie” Kihyun answered because he really didn’t know what to watch. The younger raised his shoulders and started roaming around the movies he had. It was a long list and the illustrator couldn’t help to wonder if Changkyun felt lonely in that enormous bedroom sometimes. He read all those books already and Kihyun was sure he watched all those movies too. He felt a pang on his chest while he thought about that and he was glad he decided to talk to the younger at that coffee shop.

When Changkyun finally picked a comedy one, they started watching it in silence. It was really good and Kihyun couldn’t stop laughing but he noticed his companion was shivering violently and he turned around to check on him. The younger was sweating cold and his skin looked extremely pale while his cheeks were tinted in a red shadow. He was trying not to show it so much but Kihyun knew he felt like shit. “Hey, you are shivering, are you cold? Do you want me to bring another blanket?” the illustrator softly asked, taking off the wet towel to check on his temperature. Changkyun was worse than before and the elder wanted to help.

The mute one shook his head and Kihyun understood he didn’t want to reach for his cellphone because he was feeling cold. The blankets covered his whole body, slightly touching his chin. He looked like a cute puppy laying there, all wrapped up in those fluffy blankets. Kihyun stood up - even if Changkyun didn’t want to - and went to the bathroom to wet the cloth a little more. He had to lower that fever somehow and he knew he couldn’t give the grayish haired medicine because he already took it that morning. He walked back to the huge bed and carefully placed the item on Changkyun’s forehead. The latter didn’t complain this time, feeling too bad to care about being treated like a baby. Kihyun then went to the closet and took another thick blanket to place it on top of the younger and he saw him slowly stop shivering. “Better?” he asked and Changkyun flashed him a toothless smile he took as a ‘yes’.

After a while, Kihyun took the remote and turned off the TV, guessing the grayish haired should be experiencing an awful headache. The silence was nice and the elder turned to stare at the sick male, finding him staring back. The latter slowly slid his hand out of the blankets, reaching for his cellphone to tell Kihyun something. ‘I’m sorry, you could have stayed at home but I made you come here for nothing’ the illustrator read and shook his head.

“What are you saying? I managed to make you feel better, didn’t I?” Changkyun nodded at that. “I’m here to take care of you” he turned his whole body to the younger’s side to gently caress his cheek and his temperature was a little cooler than before. He was still red and Kihyun didn’t know if he was blushing or if it was just that strong fever. “Don’t hesitate, if you need anything just ask” he whispered and saw his companion nodding slightly.

The minutes passed and they just stared at each other, not saying a single word. Changkyun’s cellphone was forgotten on top off the mattress and he started falling asleep. The younger closed and opened his eyes several times but, after a while, he couldn’t open them anymore and fell asleep. Kihyun believed there wasn’t anyone cuter than Changkyun. The latter seemed younger when he was sick; he looked so fragile and vulnerable. The illustrator wanted to protect him and he was glad Changkyun let him in the end.

 

Hours later, - when it was already lunch time - Changkyun woke up. His cheeks were back to normal and he seemed to be much better. Kihyun knew his fever lowered because he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around in confusion before staring at the elder. He waved his hand with a smile resting on his lips and took his cellphone to type. ‘I fell asleep’ he showed it to Kihyun but then started writing something else. ‘I’m sorry, hyung!’ he lifted the device once again and bowed to apologize. The illustrator laughed, making him sit up with his hand.

“Don’t be silly, I watched you sleep and made sure you were okay” Kihyun confessed and, this time, he was certain Changkyun blushed.

‘Hyung’ the elder read.

“Yes, Changkyunnie?” his soft voice echoed around the big and completely silent dormitory.

‘If’ he paused there - Kihyun could take a glance of what he was writing from that angle -. ‘If I asked you out, would you say yes?’ he showed him his cellphone and the illustrator’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t expecting anything like that considering Changkyun was really shy. ‘Okay, forget it, it was a terrible idea’ he panicked and Kihyun realized he didn’t say anything for a while. He was too startled to react and he couldn’t help to giggle the moment the younger panicked.

“Don’t panic! I wasn’t expecting that, that’s all” he tried to make his companion relax. “Yes, Changkyunnie, I’ll go out with you” he smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss Changkyun’s cheek lovingly. “I’ll help you get better first” he whispered, making the grayish haired chuckle. Kihyun then pecked his nose and stood up. “Are you hungry? I could cook something for lunch” he said but Changkyun quickly shook his head, pressing a red button that was near his bedside table. “Oh, I see” the elder smiled. “Do you need anything?” Changkyun shook his head once again, standing up to then hug Kihyun tightly. He smelled like perfume and the elder rolled his eyes mentally because he knew the younger showered that morning to look good for him. Even his hair was soft, really messy but still soft.

They stayed like that, just hugging, until the maid knocked on the door and entered with a tray of food. “Here’s your lunch, Changkyun” she said with a smile. “I can see you are feeling better already” she added and Changkyun nodded. “I’m glad, call me if you need anything” she bowed and left.

‘Let’s eat!’ the younger typed and motioned with his hand for Kihyun to sit down.


	9. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff haha xD  
> Thank you for reading and supporting! <3

After Changkyun asked him out last Sunday, they couldn’t stop talking. It was as if the younger wasn’t shy around him anymore and he kept on sending pictures of himself to Kihyun. The latter wasn’t complaining, he sent pictures back, showing him how Ki was doing too. He liked how the grayish haired slowly seemed to be more comfortable with him and he was anxious to meet him on Saturday. It was the first time they wouldn’t have a drawing class; they would go to the park to have their first date.

When he left Changkyun’s house the other day, they hugged tightly and the younger pecked his cheek. Kihyun was worried about his health but, after a few days of taking his medicine, he was feeling way better. The only good part of his disease was that he didn’t have to work and his father didn’t bother him that much. Kihyun’s cellphone rang, interrupting his thoughts, and he smiled as he saw Changkyun’s name.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Kihyun-hyung!__ | 10:30AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

10:30AM |   _ _Good morning, Changkyunnie :)__

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__I miss you <3  __| 10:30AM

Kihyun’s heart raced when he read that and he couldn’t help to think Changkyun was the cutest thing ever. It was a thought that repeated a lot inside his mind since he met the younger male; it was inevitable when he was cute all the time. That morning, it was the last time Changkyun would stay home; his father already told him to work that Friday because he was almost healed. His fever disappeared completely and he looked less pale.

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

10:31AM |   _ _Aw, you are really cute! Me too :)__

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__:) I just woke up and I feel really good, I guess I’m not sick anymore__   | 10:31AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

10:31AM |   _ _That’s great! I’m really happy you feel well.__

__I can’t wait to see you on Saturday!_ _

Kihyun couldn’t stop himself, he said cheesy things to Changkyun before and he was doing it more often after his confession. The younger didn’t seem to mind tho, he answered equally excited. They weren’t face to face to see if he was blushing or not but Kihyun was sure he did it.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__I can’t wait either!_ _

__I know I already said it a million times but..._ _

__Thank you for taking care of me last Sunday :)__   | 10:32AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

10:32AM |   _ _You don’t need to thank me!__

__I did it because I wanted to ^^_ _

__Oh! Don’t get scared if Hyungwon appears out of nowhere on Saturday..._ _

__I told him what happened and he’s overexcited..._ _

He warned because he didn’t want Changkyun to get scared. Hyungwon wasn’t someone subtle when it came to keep secrets; he wasn’t efficient for that.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Oh... will he pinch my cheeks like the other time?_ _

__I hope not D:__ | 10:32AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

10:32AM |   _ _I don’t really know...__

__Just be ready for anything haha_ _

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Okay xD_ _

__I’ll make breakfast, do you want me to call you?__   | 10:33AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

10:33AM |   _ _I’d love to but I can’t, Doojoon-hyung wouldn’t leave me alone -.-__

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__It’s okay :) I’ll talk to you later!_ _

__Bye, hyung <3  __| 10:33AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

10:33AM |   _ _Bye, Changkyunnie <3__

__Eat well :)_ _

And they ended their talk there. It was just in time considering Doojoon entered his office seconds later to bother him.

 

 

Changkyun’s face appeared behind the door the moment he opened it. It was Saturday and Kihyun was really excited to go out with the younger. The latter smiled widely at him and stepped forward to give him a hug. “Hi, Changkyunnie” the illustrator said, squeezing his companion to then part and stare at him. Changkyun waved his hand at him and they both jumped in surprise when Hyungwon appeared out of nowhere. He had a grin on his face and he pinched the grayish haired’s cheeks before greeting him.

“Don’t worry, I’m leaving” Hyungwon spoke when he saw Kihyun’s deadly glare. “I just wanted to tell you I’m glad you two are dating” he added and Changkyun chuckled. “I always knew you liked each other” he winked, making the illustrator roll his eyes. “Have a nice lunch” he said, leaving the couple alone.

“Aish, so annoying” Kihyun sighed. “Should we leave?” he asked and Changkyun nodded. The elder left Ki on the sofa because he was sleeping, and made sure he had food and water just in case. They started walking through the hallway and Kihyun couldn’t stop thinking he wanted to intertwine their fingers. They reached the elevator and stepped inside when the doors opened up. Even if they were alone in there, he couldn’t take the courage to grab Changkyun’s hand, he just kept on looking to the front without saying anything.

When they were already outside, the illustrator knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to hold his companion’s hand. The streets were full of people and he knew the grayish haired wasn’t comfortable with the idea of calling their attention. Kihyun didn’t mind though, he walked by Changkyun’s side, taking a few glances at him. The park wasn’t far away from the apartment so they got there pretty fast. The illustrator was really hungry already but he wouldn’t mind walking a little. It was Changkyun’s idea to go around the green space because the weather was really nice that Saturday. “Hey, I’m a little hungry, do you want to walk to the food stands?” he asked, breaking the comfortable silence and making the other finally look back at him.

‘We can go to the food stands and walk around after we get our food’ Changkyun took out his cellphone and quickly typed that answer, showing it to Kihyun. ‘We could find a good place to sit after walking for a while... if you want to, of course’ he added and the elder nodded.

“Yeah, sounds good to me” he smiled and got surprised when Changkyun shyly intertwined their fingers. “I thought you didn’t want people staring at us” Kihyun didn’t know why he said that but the younger only giggled to then shake his head.

‘I don’t mind... but if you feel uncomfortable, I can let go’ the grayish haired raised his cellphone, suddenly letting go of his hand. The illustrator quickly held Changkyun’s hand again and grinned toothlessly.

“I don’t mind either... I really like holding hands” he confessed and his companion smiled, making a gesture with his hand to tell him he loved it too. The couple went to the food stands after that and bought something delicious before walking around the park. They had to let go because they couldn’t eat with their fingers intertwined but, once they finished, Changkyun grabbed his hand again. Their date was silent though Kihyun felt so comfortable he didn’t even realize he was quiet. He loved talking and he had Hyungwon as a neighbor that loved talking too, but he didn’t mind. The grayish haired was a good company and he pointed at the scenery from time to time, showing him beautiful green spaces or showing him cute dogs running around. That was his way of talking - without his cellphone or his notebook - and Kihyun understood every single gesture without needing words.

After an hour or two, they found a quiet place to sit and they did it. Kihyun couldn’t believe how relaxed he was. He only felt like that with Changkyun and forgot how much he needed it. He worked all day long, returned home to find Hyungwon there asking for food and then went to sleep; that was his daily life, he didn’t have time to relax. Since he met the younger, he had those tiny moments and he enjoyed them a lot. Kihyun knew Changkyun didn’t feel the same, he was always quiet due to his condition though the elder hoped he could relax as well around him.

When the illustrator started feeling sleepy, he rested his head on the grayish haired’s shoulder. The latter circled an arm around his waist to hold him close and softly pecked his hair. Kihyun grinned toothlessly, trying to hold his happiness inside not to scare Changkyun. They stayed like that for a while and the elder’s lids started feeling heavy. He was tired from the day before and Ki didn’t let him sleep well last night - he kept the cat, he couldn’t let it go after having it for over a month -. Before he fell asleep, a finger patted his shoulder, making him look up in confusion. There was Changkyun, holding his cellphone up for him to see.

‘Am I boring you? I didn’t plan this date well... I’m sorry’ Kihyun read and frowned, not understanding the reason of the younger’s insecurities. The illustrator kissed the grayish haired’s cheek before saying something and saw him blushing lightly.

“You aren’t boring me, Im Changkyun” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I really like spending time with you... the silence helps me relax so don’t worry, you don’t need to talk to me all the time” he added and Changkyun grinned. “I don’t want you to feel insecure, okay?” he kept on talking and the younger nodded.

‘Thanks, hyung... I can’t help it, I’m sorry’ he confessed and Kihyun caressed his back softly to comfort him. ‘I just think I’m a boring person because I cannot talk... I get really tired of typing here so I’m always wondering if you get bored around me... I’m glad you don’t :)’ Changkyun wrote and the elder had to hug him. It was sad the grayish haired thought that because he was awesome; even Hyungwon said so. He didn’t need to talk to be funny or interesting, Kihyun wanted him to know there wasn’t anything wrong with it.

“You aren’t a boring person, Changkyunnie” he whispered in his ear while squeezing his form. “You are very interesting and very smart... I like you the way you are, without talking” Kihyun parted to stare at his companion and found him crying. “Oh my! Don’t cry” the illustrator dried his tears with his thumbs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry” he added but Changkyun shook his head.

‘I’m just happy I found you, these are happy tears’ he showed Kihyun his cellphone and pointed at his wet cheeks.

“I’m happy I found you too” the elder said, intertwining their fingers to then lean forward, giving Changkyun a light peck on his lips. The latter got startled at first but then reacted, hugging Kihyun tightly to kiss him again. Their lips molded perfectly together and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just moving slowly and enjoying the moment. “Let’s not tell Hyungwon about this” the illustrator joked and Changkyun laughed.

‘No, please don’t’ he typed and they started talking about different things. They didn’t kiss at the park anymore because they were calling people’s attention and they didn’t like that though they kissed later to say goodbye. It was sweet and innocent but Kihyun was really happy. He almost strangled Ki when he arrived at his apartment; he squeezed the cat so hard it ran away, hiding behind the couch. He regretted it quickly and, after a few minutes, Ki came out, climbing on his lap to fall asleep.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__I’m sorry I didn’t stay for dinner, you know my dad._ _

__I had a great time, hyung! Thank you <3__  | 5:36PM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

5:36PM |   _ _It’s okay, Changkyunnie!__

__I had a great time too :)_ _

__Come tomorrow morning if you want to! I’ll wait here with pancakes ;)_ _

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__I’ll be there!_ _

__Have a nice evening :)__   | 5:37PM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

5:37PM |   _ _You too! <3__


	10. Sneaky kisses

The next morning, Kihyun was making some pancakes for Changkyun while Ki played with his noisy plushy. The illustrator was waiting for the younger and he decided it would be good to have breakfast ready before he arrived. They sent messages to each other till late the night before; until Changkyun’s business dinner ended. The latter was extremely bored and he repeated how much he wished to be with Kihyun. The elder couldn’t stop smiling; he was still doing it at that moment while he remembered those sweet text messages.

Once he finished making breakfast, he placed everything on the table and, minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kihyun quickly pressed the button that opened the building’s main door and waited for Changkyun to knock on his apartment’s one. Not long later, the younger was in front of him, grinning widely. Kihyun couldn’t help to hug him tightly, parting a little to kiss his lips. The grayish haired caressed his lower back softly while he circled his neck and they stared at each other with bright smiles on their faces when they parted. Changkyun pecked his lips one last time before following him into the apartment. “I already made breakfast for you” Kihyun said and saw his companion widening his eyes at the sight of food. “I assume you like what you see” he joked and Changkyun laughed, nodding right after. “Oh, you brought your backpack!” the illustrator realized it when the grayish haired turned around. The latter took his cellphone out and typed something before showing it to Kihyun.

‘Yeah, I thought we were having class today? If you don’t want to, it’s okay :)’ it said and Changkyun then pocketed the device to greet Ki. The cat started biting the younger’s fingers but he quickly grabbed the plushy and threw it to the living room, making the animal follow it.

“I can teach you how to use oil painting today, it will be fun” Kihyun finally answered, kneeling beside Changkyun to play with Ki too. The grayish haired nodded in agreement and flashed him a tiny smile to then peck his cheek. “Please tell me you are staying today, at least for lunch” the elder kind of begged and his companion laughed before nodding once again. “Great! Hyungwon will surely come but we can ignore him” he added and Changkyun giggled.

‘It’s okay, Hyungwon-hyung is funny’ the younger typed, making Kihyun sigh.

“He’s funny... but really annoying when you are around” he spoke. “He likes you a lot, I don’t know if you noticed it” he kept on talking and they both chuckled. “If he weren’t straight I would say he’s trying to win you over” he joked and Changkyun laughed at his words.

‘He told me I’m like his little brother and then he said he’s better than you’ the younger wrote, giggling softly, and Kihyun made a mental note to punch Hyungwon later.

“He told you that, huh?” the illustrator rolled his eyes. “I’ll have a little talk with him later” he laughed evilly, making Changkyun chuckle, and then got distracted with Ki. He decided it would be good to change the subject and he remembered he already read three of the books the grayish haired gave him. “Oh! I forgot to tell you, I read three books already and they are amazing, I cannot stop reading” he said and Changkyun grinned widely.

‘I’m glad! If you want to borrow other books, you can tell me’ he typed and stood up after the illustrator answered with a nod. Kihyun motioned for his companion to sit down and followed him. They needed to eat before their class started and he knew Changkyun was starving, even if he didn’t show it that much. __‘Or maybe I’m the only one starving here’__  Kihyun thought, sitting in front of the younger. The latter pointed at the plate of pancakes, silently asking if he could dig in. The elder nodded with a tiny smile and they started eating. Changkyun raised his thumb up the instant he tried the pancakes; his expression showed he really liked the food.

“I’m happy you like it” Kihyun said and they stayed in silence while having breakfast. Everything was quiet except for the noise Ki was making with his toy but they didn’t feel uncomfortable. Once they finished eating, Changkyun did the dishes - he didn’t let the illustrator protest about it, he just did it quickly - and they prepared everything for their class while stealing pecks from time to time. “Wait, I’m gonna show you something before we start” Kihyun intertwined their fingers to drag the younger to his studio. He wanted to show him his different works and he wanted him to see how they would use glass to work with oil paint. That technique was simple and cool. He made a lot of paintings like that when he was still studying.

Changkyun entered the room with his jaw dropping and his eyes wide; his curiosity took over as he started looking at the different drawings and paintings Kihyun had there hanging from the walls. The elder saw him moving his mouth as if he was saying ‘wow’ and he found it really cute. He let the grayish haired see everything; he also gave him some of the art books he filled with illustrations through the years. Changkyun was really engrossed in his works, asking silently every time he saw something that impressed him. Kihyun loved that side of him; the childlike side of him.

“Oh, I made that one when I was in high school! It’s really old” the illustrator explained. “I was really bored that afternoon and I was alone at my house so I decided it would be fun to draw every object I saw” he kept on going and Changkyun chuckled.

The younger looked at more works until he realized they were there for a reason and stopped abruptly, coming back to reality. He quickly took his cellphone out and typed something, showing it to Kihyun when it was ready. ‘I’m sorry! You wanted to show me something and I started watching your art books’ he apologized and the elder giggled.

“It’s fine, you look cute when you are curious” he complimented, making Changkyun blush slightly. “This is what I wanted to show you” he added, grabbing the piece of glass he always used. The younger stared at him in confusion for a few seconds but Kihyun poured oil paint on it, drawing something there and making his companion understand the technique. He then took a special paper he used and placed it on top of the glass, pressing lightly to then take it off. The drawing stuck to the paper and Changkyun got really surprised with the result. “Amazing, right? And you can do several copies with this” the illustrator explained, grabbing another paper to print the image on it again. “See?” Changkyun nodded at that and asked silently for permission to try.

Kihyun cleaned the piece of glass before letting the younger do it and, the moment it was ready, he placed it on the wooden surface. Changkyun started working to then print the image on the special paper and the elder clapped his hands when he saw the result. The grayish haired was good and learned really fast; he enjoyed watching him.

They kept on going, making different motives with oils and hanging them to let them dry. It was a fun morning and their time went by quickly. They didn’t know the exact hour though they didn’t care. They got tired after a few hours and decided to stop. Kihyun started organizing his stuff while Changkyun helped washing the brushes and the glass. The elder was really concentrated in his labor so he jumped in surprise the moment the younger hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Kihyun kept on organizing things but it wasn’t easy with Changkyun’s distracting presence. The elder tried his best and managed to finish cleaning. He then turned around and kissed the grayish haired on the lips, moving softly while resting his arms on his manly shoulders. The kiss was innocent until Kihyun decided to be a little bolder, using his tongue to deepen it. They were in their own world; enjoying the moment while the usual silence surrounded them. Their hands gently caressed each other and they didn’t part for long minutes, just deepening the kiss more and more.

Everything was perfect until Hyungwon knocked on the door and made Changkyun part. The couple’s hearts raced and they almost jumped in surprise. “It’s just Hyungwon” Kihyun said because the younger seemed lost. He pecked the grayish haired’s lips one more time before walking to the main door to open it. It was already lunchtime and Hyungwon smiled at him, entering the apartment to then hug Changkyun.

“Am I interrupting something?” the tall one asked and the younger shook his head. The latter couldn’t be rude with anyone so he lied. Kihyun wanted to make him leave though he decided to just follow Changkyun’s act. “Are you staying for lunch with us?” he stared at the grayish haired, waiting for an answer and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Yes, he’s staying with us, Chae Hyungwon” he answered and took his phone to call a delivery. “Here you go, we’ll tell you what to order” he added, laughing evilly inside. He knew Hyungwon hated ordering food and the best part was that he couldn’t complain in front of Changkyunnie.

“Fine” the tall one clenched his teeth to stop himself from protesting. “What do you want to eat, Changkyunnie?” he asked and Kihyun smiled, already planning what he would do next to mock Hyungwon.


	11. Avoiding Hyungwon

**_**YooKihyun** _ **

8:10AM |   _ _Hi, Kyunnie <3 How are you?__

__Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?_ _

__I really want to kiss you without Hyungwon interrupting -.-_ _

Changkyun read the message with a smile on his face and started typing an answer. They had been dating for a month already and Hyungwon kept on interrupting their making out sessions so Kihyun decided he wouldn’t open the door for him anymore. The younger thought it was a good idea though Hyungwon didn’t seem easy to avoid. Changkyun liked him but he completely agreed with his lover, he was a little too much sometimes and he was sure the tall one did it to piss Kihyun off. He seemed to enjoy that a lot and it was kind of funny when they ‘fought’. Their fights consisted in doing mean things to each other in a very subtle way and Changkyun realized it a few weeks ago.

His father was driving at that moment; they were heading to the company to start working. “Changkyun” the elder called his name, making him quickly lock his cellphone to pay attention to him; he got a little lost in his thoughts while he was typing. His father couldn’t see their texts because he didn’t even know he was gay and he didn’t like his son dating anyone, he wanted to choose some millionaire girl for him. “You have been receiving a lot of messages lately” he paused and the grayish haired hoped he would buy his lies because he didn’t feel like fighting that early in the morning - specially because he couldn’t defend himself properly without talking -. “May I know from who?” he asked and Changkyun flashed him a tiny smile before nodding. He took his cellphone, closed the message and opened a note to answer his father.

‘It’s just a friend, I met him a while ago and we are taking drawing lessons together’ he lied and saw the elder nodding. ‘He works early and we usually send funny messages to each other... but I’ll stop if I’m bothering you’ he added to make sure his companion didn’t get mad at him.

“You aren’t bothering me, I was just curious” his father said, holding a toothless smile on his face. “I’m glad you are making new friends. Do you have fun in your lessons?” he kept on asking things and Changkyun found it really weird, they usually didn’t have those civilized conversations.

‘Yes, I really like art’ the grayish haired typed, making sure to show it to the elder when he stopped at the traffic light. ‘And my teacher is really good, he’s Yoo Kihyun, the one from the art magazine’ he added, having the sudden need to mention his lover - even if he wasn’t saying anything about how loving and caring he was towards him or how gorgeous he looked all the time -.

“I don’t know who he is but I can tell he’s good, I’ve seen your work” the elder man said, surprising Changkyun big time. When did he see? All the drawings and paintings were in his bedroom, on his desk. “Don’t look at me like that, I care about you” he spoke after noticing his confused expression. “I went to your bedroom the other day to see if you were fine but you weren’t there” the younger remembered he went to Kihyun’s apartment on Tuesday without telling his parents. He was 25 already, he didn’t have to report everything all the time. “Where were you?” and there it was. Changkyun knew he wouldn’t be able to have a nice and quiet morning.

‘I was visiting my friend’ he quickly typed. ‘Dad, I’m 25’ he erased the previous message to write that and his father pretended to be innocent.

“So? I didn’t say anything, Changkyun. I’m not trying to control you, just relax” the elder’s voice was the only noise aside from the car’s engine and he seriously hated he couldn’t talk. He wished he could be able to answer without a cellphone or a notebook.

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

8:20AM |   _ _You are with your father, right? I can wait, don’t worry :)__

Another text arrived and he opened it, smiling a bit as he read. He missed Kihyun a lot and he was glad he would see him that night. It was Friday and he hoped his father didn’t make one of those business dinners he hated so much. ‘Dad, I’ll go have dinner with my friend tonight, I want you to know’ he typed and showed it to the one beside him.

“Okay, don’t stay too long because we’ll have business lunch tomorrow” Changkyun mentally complained but decided to just nod and face it.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Hi! <3 I’m fine, hyung, you?_ _

__I’ll go :)_ _

__Yeah, I’m with my father, I’m sorry for taking so long...__   | 8:22AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

8:22AM |   _ _I’m fine too!__

__Great! I miss you so much..._ _

__Doojoon-hyung is beside me... he wants to meet you_ _

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__I miss you too :) even if we saw each other on Tuesday xD_ _

__Haha I don’t really mind meeting him.__   | 8:22AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

8:22AM |   _ _Well, I mind :P you won’t meet him, ever.__

__He’s my boss so no thanks..._ _

__Look at this cutie-pie!_ _

__*Attachment*_ _

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Hahaha okay xD_ _

__Aw! He was sleeping with you! So cute *-*__   | 8:23AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

8:23AM |   _ _Yes, he slept with me <3__

__He’s doing it every night lately_ _

__Are you busy? I’ll stop talking if you are_ _

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__He’s gorgeous, I’m glad you decided to keep him :)_ _

__Thank you for that!_ _

__Oh, I’m not busy, let’s keep on talking._ _

__Just wait a sec, I have to get out of the car.__   | 8:23AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

8:23AM |   _ _Yeah, I’m glad too :)__

__Okay, I’ll wait!_ _

Changkyun followed his father to the building’s main entrance and they went to the elevator. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything else and left the younger alone. They took separated ways after that and Changkyun took the opportunity to talk more with Kihyun. He couldn’t wait to see him that night.

 

 

 

“Is it good?” Kihyun asked Changkyun while they had dinner, receiving a nod as an answer. The younger kept on smiling at him, showing how happy he was to be with him. They didn’t have dinner together that much because of Changkyun’s father and the illustrator knew they wouldn’t have much time that night. The grayish haired already told him about the ‘return home early’ conversation he had before leaving his house. “I’m glad” he added and they ate in silence. As always, they felt really comfortable around each other and none of them had the need say anything.

When they were done, Kihyun guided the younger to the couch and turned on the TV. They became a tangled mess the moment the illustrator found some random movie to watch. A blanket covered their bodies and Kihyun smiled when the grayish haired started caressing his hand softly. The elder turned his head to Changkyun’s side and found him staring at the screen with a serious expression on his face. The movie was interesting though Kihyun had no interest in it. He only felt like kissing the daylights out of his companion and he didn’t hesitate. He pecked the younger’s cheek first, making him look back into his eyes. They didn’t move for a few seconds, hypnotized by the other’s stare.

Kihyun initiated their kiss the moment he couldn’t take it anymore and Changkyun’s hand gently moved to rest on his cheek. Their lips pressed together in a passionate move and they wasted no time to use their tongues. Kihyun felt the younger slowly pushing him until his back landed on the fluffy cushion that was near the armrest. The kiss was mind-blowing; the elder didn’t want to stop though the strong lights of the living room were blinding him, even if his eyes were closed. Kihyun slowed down until their moves turned innocent again and he bit Changkyun’s lower lip when he parted. The grayish haired flashed him a confused look but he quickly stood up, turning off the lights to leave only the kitchen’s one on.

Once he returned to his previous position, he caressed the younger’s locks, staring at his gorgeous face while he did it. Changkyun was unique and Kihyun remembered the day he met him every time he looked at him. He started drawing him because of his face and he was glad he did it. The grayish haired always managed to make his heart race and he loved that.

Changkyun held a toothless smile while he supported his body up with both arms and Kihyun saw him moving his lips, trying to say something without his cellphone or his notebook. The elder read his lips and understood perfectly. __‘You are gorgeous’__  he repeated in his mind, not tearing his gaze away from Changkyun’s mouth. “I” Kihyun paused because he wasn’t sure if he should say what he was thinking about. “I think I love you” he couldn’t stop the words from coming out. “Is it too fast?” he asked because the younger looked kind of scared.

All his doubts disappeared seconds later, when Changkyun finally reacted, kissing him lovingly. The illustrator quickly realized the grayish haired wanted to tell him he felt the same way. The lip lock told him everything, he didn’t need words to understand. They spent so much time together he easily read Changkyun’s expressions and his attempts to say something without using his cellphone. It was extremely cute and he wished to be able to understand everything some day. Reading his lips seemed like a good idea.

They kept on kissing; melting into each other’s arms. Changkyun was on top of him, in between his legs, and he squeezed his body with them to bring him closer. The blanket was slowly falling to the side though none of them grabbed it, too busy to notice.

Kihyun couldn’t tell how long they kissed but he still couldn’t get enough of those lips. Changkyun’s hands were resting on the sofa while the elder intertwined his fingers with the grayish locks, pulling them slightly. They only parted when their lungs were craving for air and they both grinned. Changkyun’s lips moved again and he could perfectly understand ‘me too’.

The couple started kissing again, growing more and more addicted each second. It wasn’t a feeling Kihyun could explain; it never happened with any of his previous boyfriends - and Changkyun wasn’t his boyfriend yet -. Their tongues danced together and they were so engrossed in the kiss they almost had a heart attack when Ki jumped on the couch, landing on the younger’s back. “Fuck!” Kihyun cursed to then start laughing. Changkyun did the same after he sat up and caught the cat in his arms. Their laughter dissipated after a while and silence filled the living room. The dim light made the environment even calmer and they stayed there, sitting on the couch and caressing Ki’s fur without saying anything. “Do you want some ice cream? I’m hungry” Kihyun suddenly spoke and the grayish haired chuckled. He quickly searched for his cellphone in his back pocket and typed something, showing it to the illustrator when it was done.

‘Okay! Do you want to go out and buy?’ Changkyun asked and he felt kind of guilty because he could tell his companion didn’t want to go anywhere.

“Please? I’ll show you my favorite place” Kihyun made the grayish haired laugh with those words but he nodded, standing up and leaving Ki on the couch carefully.

 

That night, the weather was cold. Kihyun regretted wearing his usual coat because he was shaking and Changkyun would surely notice. They were holding hands while walking through the streets of Seoul and the elder was starting to think his idea was bad. He was dying of coldness and he wanted to eat ice cream. Clever, Yoo Kihyun.

After a few more blocks, Changkyun turned to look at him and pecked his cheek. The illustrator smiled at him but his expression changed when he saw him taking his warm coat off. “What are you doing?! It’s cold” he scolded like a mother and the younger rolled his eyes, placing the cloth on top of his shoulders. Kihyun didn’t want to accept it but he could tell Changkyun wasn’t cold at all, so he ended up wearing it. “Thank you” he whispered, feeling a bit ashamed. “Oh! There it is!” he pointed at the shop, dragging his lover there.

Their date ended after buying their ice cream and Kihyun regretted his decision even more. Changkyun sent him home and then left, but not without saying ‘I love you’ again and not without kissing the daylights out of him again.


	12. The talk

“Why would you want ice cream with this weather? You are lucky it wasn’t raining yet” Hyungwon scolded him after he finished telling the story of his Friday night and he was kind of right. That Saturday, the pouring rain didn’t let them see a meter away from them and Kihyun was cursing mentally because he was trapped inside his apartment with Hyungwon. His lover didn’t even text him yet and he knew he was busy, but he felt a little insecure. Maybe he got mad at him for that terrible idea of going out to eat ice cream. The illustrator stared at the younger’s coat - he kept it because Changkyun insisted - and stood up to grab it. “What are you doing?” Hyungwon interrupted his thoughts but he didn’t answer; he stuck his hand in one of the pockets and found a tiny chocolate with a note. ‘I hope you have a good night sleep! I love you <3 (I bought this when you were picking your ice cream’s flavor xD)’ it said and his heart missed a bit.

“Aww! Look at this!” Kihyun gave the note to Hyungwon - he couldn’t risk giving him the chocolate bar, he knew his friend would eat it to mock him -. “I knew the pocket was heavier!” he added, hugging the chocolate as if he was a teenager in love. He was in love but he was far away from being a teenager.

“He’s really cute, hyung! You should marry him” Hyungwon said and the elder rolled his eyes. Chae Hyungwon, the most exaggerated person in the world. “I told you he was perfect for you” he kept on going, giving the note back to its owner.

“Wait, I have to thank him” Kihyun grabbed his cellphone and opened his Kakao Talk application. “I guess the only obstacle is his father” the illustrator told his friend, suddenly remembering about the old man not giving Changkyun enough freedom. The latter was 25 years old but his father didn’t seem to understand that part; he treated him like a kid and Kihyun knew the reason: Changkyunnie’s mute condition.

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

3:40PM |   _ _Hi, my baby Changkyunnie! How are you?__

__I found the chocolate <3 Thank you!_ _

__You shouldn’t have, dummy!_ _

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Hey there! <3_ _

__I’m fine, just bored haha_ _

__I thought you would never find it so I’m glad you did :)_ _

__I miss you, hyung...__  | 3:40PM

“What do you mean his father?” Hyungwon interrupted his messages with that question and he completely forgot he didn’t tell his best friend about Changkyun’s annoying father. Kihyun motioned with his finger for Hyungwon to wait so he could answer. He didn’t want to leave his baby hanging there; not when he told him how much he missed him already.

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

3:41PM |   _ _It took me a while to realize the pocket was heavier than before xD__

__I miss you too! Are you busy tonight? Maybe we can go eat ice cream again haha_ _

__(I’m kidding)_ _

“His father treats him like a stupid kid” Kihyun sighed. “And he doesn’t let him go out that much, that’s the reason he leaves early and that’s the reason I don’t go to his house” he explained and Hyungwon nodded. “He doesn’t like talking about him that much so I don’t ask” he felt his cellphone vibrating again.

“That’s a shame” Hyungwon answered to then start playing with Ki. “Isn’t he too old for that?” he asked and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Of course, dumbass” the illustrator was losing his patience. “That’s why he complains about it” the elder sat on the floor by Hyungwon’s side and threw Ki’s plushy, making him go after it. “But he has a lot of money and Changkyunnie got stuck at the company... he doesn’t know how to tell him he wants to leave the house and study something” Kihyun wanted to help but it wasn’t his business; they only dated for a month and Changkyun’s father didn’t seem flexible. After those words, he remembered about the text message and opened it.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__It’s okay haha I’m glad you liked it ^^_ _

__Mmm... can we see each other tomorrow?_ _

__I want to talk to my father today... I hope he understands..._ _

__He said he found the perfect girl for me and I can’t take it anymore...__   | 3:41PM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

3:44PM |   _ _Oh my God, Changkyunnie!__

__Are you sure? Do you feel ready?_ _

__Call me when you are done, I’m here for you in case something happens_ _

“He seems younger and now I can tell why” Hyungwon said, taking him out of his thoughts once again. He couldn’t believe Changkyun would finally do it. The younger confessed he had been trying to do it for years. Kihyun seriously wished everything went well; his father could kick him out of the house if he didn’t like what he said, it was risky - and the worst part was that Changkyun couldn’t use his voice to defend himself -.

“Hyungwon-ah” the illustrator had to tell his best friend. “Changkyunnie will do it today” his mind was thinking about a lot of things and his eyes fixated on Hyungwon’s surprised expression.

“What?! Is he going crazy or something? Those kind of fathers aren’t understanding” the tall one was right but Kihyun couldn’t do anything, he had to just support him and be there for him, nothing more.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__I don’t think I’m ready but... I’ll just do it_ _

__I have to, I can’t stay in silence when he’s already planning a blind date for me -.-_ _

__Do you think it’s a bad idea?__   | 3:45PM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

3:45PM |   _ _In that case, you have to do it! He cannot control your love life.__

__I’m here to support you if you need me <3_ _

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Thank you, hyung <3_ _

__I’ll talk to you later...if I’m not dead haha_ _

__I love you!__   | 3:45PM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

3:45PM |   _ _Me too, Changkyunnie~!__

__Good luck! (Hyungwon wishes you the same)_ _

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__Thank you both!_ _

__Bye <3__  | 3:46PM

“I still think it’s not a good idea” Hyungwon said and Kihyun raised his shoulders.

“I actually think it may be the greatest idea ever” the elder spoke. “Even if his father gets mad, he’ll feel free and that’s the important part”.

 

 

 

“Changkyun! Come back here, you aren’t going anywhere!” his father yelled. “Where are you going to live, huh? On the streets?” he asked and Changkyun turned around. He didn’t know what else to say but he wouldn’t live there if his father wanted to control him all the time. The elder never kicked him out though he felt it was better that way. Maybe he could go to his best friend’s house until he could find a part time job and a cheap apartment.

‘I don’t know, I just can’t live like this anymore’ he quickly typed. ‘I’m mute, not stupid, dad’ he added and his father sighed, giving up. ‘You are always telling me what to do and I don’t want to work in the company, I never wanted to’ he kept on typing things without thinking that much but he already confessed he was dating someone so he wouldn’t harm more than he already did. ‘I’m sorry, dad... I’m thankful because you always bought everything I asked for but money isn’t everything and I need to have my own life’ he added and bowed at the elder before he could say anything in return.

“Do whatever you want” his father grabbed his wrist. “Take this with you” he handed him an envelope full of money and Changkyun shook his head, returning it. “Come on, take it” the business man repeated, putting it in his coat. “It’s your money, you worked for me for 7 years and I never paid you” the younger dropped his jaw when he heard that. He never expected his father to give him anything. “It’s not everything but you’ll be able to live for 3 months with that. You can come here and ask for the rest whenever you want” his father patted his back. “Good luck with your girl, you can bring her here so we meet her some time” he added and Changkyun nodded, thinking he would have that talk later; too much information for one day.

‘Thank you, dad’ the grayish haired showed his cellphone to his father once again and hugged him for the first time in his entire existence. Changkyun then waved his hand at him and went out of his house, thinking he would go search for an apartment right away. He could go visit Kihyun after he had a place to live.


	13. New apartment, new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! :)  
> Next chapter will be the last one and it'll contain a surprise for you :P hahaha  
> Thank you for reading and supporting and I hope you are enjoying it :)  
> <3

Kihyun was getting impatient. Changkyun didn’t text him anymore that Saturday and he was wondering if his father took away his phone or something. Hyungwon was with him and he seemed worried too. “Nothing?” the tall one asked and the illustrator shook his head. “What if he murdered him?” he said and Kihyun rolled his eyes. Changkyun’s father could be strict but he wasn’t a maniac.

“He didn’t murder him, dumbass!” the elder sighed. “I’m sure he took his cellphone away from him, nothing more” Kihyun kind of yelled because he was growing more and more desperate each second and Hyungwon wasn’t helping at all. “It’s late, Hyungwon-ah” the illustrator was really tired and wanted the other to leave already. They had been the whole day together and his patience was getting to its limit. “Why don’t you go to sleep and I’ll tell you if he gives any sign” he started pushing his friend to the door, forcing him to agree. Hyungwon turned around the moment Kihyun managed to kick him out but the latter locked the door before he could answer. __‘I needed this’__  he thought, walking to his bedroom.

When he was with his pajamas on, he slid into his bed, feeling Ki’s weight on his legs seconds later. Kihyun grabbed the cat to bring him closer and caressed his fur, leaving his cellphone on the pillow next to his head. He was about to fall asleep when the phone suddenly vibrated. His hands quickly reached for it - startling Ki in the process - and he frowned in confusion when he discovered it was a video call. Kihyun picked up and the first thing that greeted him was Changkyun’s face. The latter smiled cutely at him, waving his hand and showing him the place he was at. The illustrator realized it was a tiny apartment and he could imagine what his father said. “Changkyunnie!” Kihyun yelled happily. “I was getting worried!” he added and Changkyun silently apologized. “Where are you? What happened?” the elder couldn’t wait anymore so he asked the questions that were inside his head.

The younger took no time to grab his notebook, leaving his cellphone on a coffee table for a few seconds. He then lifted the phone and filmed his notebook. ‘It’s a long story but, in conclusion, he gave me money and wished me luck :)’ it said first and Kihyun smiled widely, feeling extremely relieved. ‘I spent the whole afternoon searching for an apartment to rent and I found this! It’s tiny but it had furniture and I really needed that. I bought sheets for the bed and I bought something to eat :) I still have to unpack my clothes but I’m really tired and I have two big suitcases D:’ Kihyun kept on reading and chuckled in response. Changkyun made a v-sign with his fingers and flashed him a cute, toothless grin, making his heart melt.

“I’m happy for you, Changkyunnie!” the illustrator wished they were together so he could hug him and kiss him. “Dummy, you could have told me... I would have helped you” he whined and the younger pouted, placing his cellphone on the table and leaving it standing with a speaker he had there. Changkyun then wrote something else and showed the notebook to the camera, letting his lover read comfortably.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you... I just thought it would be better to show you what I achieved’ he confessed and Kihyun chuckled once again. It was adorable the grayish haired wanted to do everything by himself to make others proud. Hyungwon was right, he seemed a lot younger sometimes. ‘I have enough money to live for at least 4 months but I’ll start searching for a job on Monday, I want to save this money to study something’ Changkyun smiled brightly after writing that and Kihyun felt the strong wish to be there again.

“I’m glad! You know you have my support in case you need anything” the illustrator assured and saw his lover nodding with a tiny grin plastered on his face. “I miss you” he said in a whisper. Changkyun moved his lips to tell him ‘me too’ and then made a heart with his hands, laughing right after. Kihyun giggled at that and stared at his gorgeous face for a while; not saying anything. The silence in between them was reassuring but he decided to break it. “Will I see you tomorrow?” he asked and the younger nodded furiously.

‘You can come here if you want to’ he wrote in his notebook and Kihyun accepted. He was eager to see Changkyun’s new apartment. ‘I can buy breakfast :)’ he showed his handwriting again and the address was under those words. The elder quickly took a screen-shot and smiled.

“I’ll be there then” Kihyun yawned after answering, feeling suddenly sleepy. He spent the whole day worrying and he didn’t realize he was that tired until that moment. Seeing the younger happy made him relax.

‘I can see you are tired, hyung. Go to sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow :)’ Changkyun wrote and sent him a kiss with his hand. __‘My cheesy Kyunnie’__  he thought but couldn’t help to throw one back, laughing right after. ‘I love you! Sweet dreams’ those were the last words he saw before the younger grabbed his cellphone to bring it closer to his face.

“I love you too, Changkyunnie” Kihyun whispered, yawning once more before ending the call. Ki was already fast asleep by his side and he didn’t take long to fall.

 

 

 

Kihyun woke up early the next morning, finding Ki playing with one of his shoes on the carpeted floor of his bedroom. He smiled at the sight and stood up to give his pet a kiss. The illustrator went to the bathroom to take a shower; he wanted to look good for Changkyunnie. He opened the hot water and then mixed it with cold not to burn his skin. Kihyun tried to be fast because he liked staying for long minutes doing nothing else than letting water fall through his body but he couldn’t do it that morning; he needed to see his lover.

When he returned to his bedroom, Ki was inside his closet - he learned to open it a few weeks ago -. Kihyun just laughed, picking some clothes to wear and taking the cat out after that. He wouldn’t leave him in there because he usually made a big mess and the illustrator hated messy things. Kihyun walked to the kitchen when he was ready and closed the door that lead to the hallway. He left Ki’s plate full of food in case he was hungry and put his coat on, taking his wallet and his keys with him.

The subway was quiet that Sunday morning; there weren’t that many people around. Kihyun stuck his earphones into his ears and started listening to music. He didn’t know if it was too early to visit Changkyun but the latter arrived around that hour to his apartment every weekend. Kihyun went out of the train once it reached his stop and walked through the streets of Seoul.

It took him less than five minutes to reach the building and he rang the doorbell. The illustrator was wondering if his lover would open up without knowing it was him or if he had to send a message to let him know. Nothing happened for a few seconds and he received a text asking if it was him downstairs. Kihyun chuckled and quickly answered. Seconds later, he heard a soft noise that indicated him to push the door.

When Changkyun opened his apartment’s door for him, he couldn’t help to jump at him, hugging him tightly to then kiss his lips. “Congratulations, Kyunnie~! I’m so happy for you” Kihyun said, squeezing him once more to then peck his nose and let go. “Can I see?” he asked, slowly entering the place. His lover chuckled at his behavior, locking the door behind him before following the illustrator around. The elder noticed the food on the table with two cups of coffee and he suddenly felt hungry. He liked the apartment; it was tiny but cozy and the furniture looked good too. “I really like it” Kihyun turned to look at his lover and found him grinning. The latter was wearing black jeans with a blue, long sleeved t-shirt, something really casual that made him gorgeous. He was also holding his cellphone for Kihyun to see.

‘I’m glad, hyung! Do you want to have breakfast?’ it said and the illustrator nodded, intertwining their fingers to then kiss the younger’s cheek lovingly. They walked back to the dining room and sat down, starting to eat in silence. Changkyun kept on smiling at him, offering him more coffee when he finished his cup. ‘Is it good? I didn’t know where to buy’ the younger typed and Kihyun grinned at him.

“It’s really good, don’t worry” the illustrator answered. “I only wanted to be with you so I’m happy” he added, going forward to kiss his lover’s lips. “You know, I was wondering” he paused, returning to his previous position to stare directly into the grayish haired’s eyes. “Why aren’t we boyfriends already? We love each other and we practically live together so... what do you think?” Kihyun saw Changkyun chuckling and he couldn’t help to do the same. “What?” he asked, not able to figure out the younger’s thoughts.

‘I think the way you asked me is really funny’ the grayish haired explained. ‘And I think the same way :) I love you, Kihyun-hyung’ Changkyunnie was smiling again and Kihyun stood up from his chair to sit on his boyfriend’s lap - he took his cellphone away from his hands first and placed it carefully on the table not to break it -. He started kissing him passionately this time and he loved the way Changkyun squeezed his waist not to let him fall. The elder’s legs were hanging there and he felt the strong wish to be a little bolder but he restrained himself. He knew they were old enough to have some intimacy though he also couldn’t stop thinking it was too soon and maybe Changkyun didn’t want to.

Their lip lock became hotter after a few minutes and Kihyun felt the younger’s hands going downwards slowly. Their tongues played sensually and their breath was growing heavier and heavier. The illustrator got surprised when Changkyun moved to kiss his jawline, slowly moving to his neck and collarbone. He couldn’t complain, he was feeling really good and his hands were squeezing his boyfriend’s shoulders to get him closer. __‘Oh God, stop it Yoo Kihyun, you have to be strong and wait a little longer’__ his brain suddenly interrupted horny state and he softly pushed Changkyun, pecking his lips to then peck his cheeks and his nose cutely. “I see you haven’t unpacked yet, let me help” Kihyun said whatever came to his mind and the grayish haired seemed confused the moment he stood up.

Changkyun followed him and tapped his shoulder to show him what he typed. ‘Wait, hyung, I can do it later... you don’t have to work’ he imagined the younger would write something like that because he didn’t like it when Kihyun did everything. ‘You didn’t even finish your breakfast’ he pointed at the table. ‘Just... relax’ he kept on erasing and typing something else. ‘I’ll do that on my own, it’s my responsibility, not yours’ he dragged him back to the table and they finished their breakfast quietly.

Kihyun regretted it a little because Changkyun didn’t kiss him boldly anymore though he knew it would be better to wait. The grayish haired kept on giving him sweet pecks and locking their lips lovingly from time to time. He didn’t look angry and the illustrator realized he was just trying to make him feel comfortable.

They spent the whole day together watching movies, talking about different things and kissing. Kihyun didn’t want to leave but it was already late and he had to work the next morning. Besides, he felt really bad for leaving Ki alone that much time. So, with a heavy heart, he kissed his boyfriend - several times - and hugged him before finally walking to the elevator, sighing deeply.


	14. Yoo Kihyun, stop moaning so loud!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!  
> I hope you really enjoy and I'll be back soon with another story ^^  
> Thank you <3

The following two weeks, Changkyun went out every morning to a different job interview. He was having trouble to find one but he didn’t give up. Kihyun admired his perseverance though he was a little worried because he could get frustrated. The elder helped him find vacant positions while they were together and they made a list of jobs to see if anyone ignored the fact that he couldn’t talk. “Here” the illustrator said, pointing at one job that didn’t seem to need a lot of talking. It was inside a luxurious restaurant’s kitchen and, even if it wasn’t what Changkyunnie had in mind, the payment was good. “Maybe you should try, you’d have time to study with this one” he smiled and the younger started reading the address.

The grayish haired saved it in his phone and decided he would go the next day. It was Sunday and they were together in Changkyun’s apartment with Ki. The younger let him take the cat there so he wouldn’t be alone all day. The last time, Kihyun left him with Hyungwon and the latter complained a lot so he was glad Changkyun loved Ki as much as he did.

The both of them were sitting on the couch with their computers and newspapers and Kihyun was resting his legs on his boyfriend’s lap while they read job offers. Ki was sleeping on the elder’s stomach and the both of them caressed his soft fur from time to time. The living room was quiet; the noise that came from the streets didn’t reach the apartment that much because of the glass doors that were closed. It was too cold to stay in the balcony but Kihyun really liked that part of the place.

The illustrator was concentrated; his frown deepened each second that passed and his eyes started hurting due to all the reading he did that day. His contact lenses were bothering him a little and his eyes became teary. He blinked a few times to get rid of those annoying tears and kept on reading until he felt lips landing on his cheek. The elder got surprised at first but then turned his head to Changkyun’s side to kiss him. Their locked lips moved slowly and Kihyun placed his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, caressing it gently. The moment they parted, Changkyunnie moved his lips to say ‘I love you’ and his heart raced.

“I love you too” the illustrator pecked his mouth one last time before Changkyun went back to his previous position. “Hey, what do you say if we go out? We could go to the mall” Kihyun proposed because the younger looked extremely tired. The elder knew he hadn’t been sleeping well due to his stress and he wanted to help him get distracted for a while. Changkyun stared at him with a toothless smile for a few seconds to then answer with a nod. Kihyun slowly grabbed Ki and placed him carefully on a cushion. He stood up and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s slim ones to drag him to the bedroom. “Which coat do you want to wear?” he opened the closet’s doors but Changkyun didn’t answer, he walked to his side and grabbed one himself to then kiss his lips lovingly once more.

When they were both ready, the grayish haired turned on the entrance’s light in case it was too dark when they returned to the apartment later. After that, they went out, locking the door to then walk to the elevator hand in hand.

 

 

 

Three weeks later, Changkyun was already working at the restaurant. The latter was happy because he got to help professional chefs in the kitchen and he really liked watching them cook. The younger had an enormous curiosity and he enjoyed learning. The only part he didn’t like that much was the dish washing. He had to do that too and, sometimes, he stayed until late working. His shift was from 11am until 3pm and he entered again at 8pm; it had 8 hours like any other job though it was tiring. Kihyun was a little worried though he could only support him. It was something good his boyfriend finally got what he wanted; he needed to be independent and he was really glad about that. They both made copies of their apartment keys just in case - they were together a lot and it was something good since Changkyunnie couldn’t talk through the answering machine; they didn’t have to send messages -.

That night, Kihyun received a text from him, saying he would have to stay until late. The elder was waiting for him to watch some movies and have hot chocolate under a fluffy blanket but he decide to go to sleep. Maybe Changkyun would arrive at 4am and he was already falling asleep on the couch. The illustrator stood up, - taking Ki into his arms and hugging him tightly not to let him fall - turned the TV off and walked to his dormitory lazily. The apartment was completely dark but his eyes adapted to it already. He left his cat on the mattress and went to the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth before jumping under the sheets.

Everything was quiet but he felt lonely. __‘Damn it, Changkyunnie... what have you done to me?’__  he thought, dragging Ki closer to his chest. The cat started purring and he smiled toothlessly, finding it really cute. Kihyun really missed his boyfriend and he couldn’t believe it because they saw each other that afternoon. Changkyun was making him feel incredibly in love and he never cared that much for a person before. His cellphone vibrated for the 2th time that night and he quickly took it.

**_**_I.M_ ** _ **

__I’m sorry, hyung..._ _

__Sweet dreams, I love you <3__  | 1:02AM

**_**_YooKihyun_ ** _ **

1:02AM |   _ _It’s okay, baby!__

__I love you too, please don’t worry!_ _

He answered, smiling at his boyfriend’s behavior. The grayish haired was feeling guilty for missing one of their dates and it was cute. Kihyun didn’t mind, they spent a lot of time together, even if the elder worked all week. The latter left his cellphone on the nightstand and closed his eyes. He could go to sleep happily after that text.

 

In the middle of the night, Kihyun woke up. He jumped in fear the moment he felt his bed sinking next to him. He was about to scream but he turned around and found Changkyun there. The illustrator grinned widely, and let go of Ki to hug his boyfriend instead. They kissed softly for a few minutes though Kihyun checked the hour and decided to let the younger sleep. It was already 4am and he had bags under his eyes. “Kyunnie, let’s sleep” he whispered in a raspy voice. “You’ll faint if we don’t” he added and the grayish haired chuckled to then nod. They tangled their limbs, enjoying the warmth of their bodies, and closed their eyes, falling asleep immediately.

 

Kihyun’s eyes opened that morning - or maybe it was lunchtime, he couldn’t tell - and he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Changkyun was sleeping beside him and his slim arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him securely. The elder watched him in silence for a while, gently caressing his hair. The grayish haired was a very light sleeper though he seemed to be dead tired that day because he wasn’t even moving an inch. It was Sunday and Changkyun didn’t have to work. Kihyun loved Sundays, it became his favorite day since the younger got his new job; they could be together without any interruptions.

After a few more minutes, he pecked every part of his boyfriend’s gorgeous face, making him wake up. Changkyun opened his lids to then close them again, frowning at the light that was entering through the dormitory’s window. “Hi” Kihyun whispered, kissing the grayish haired’s lips lovingly. The moment they parted, Changkyun stared into his eyes with a tiny toothless smile resting on his face. “Did you sleep well?” he asked and his companion nodded, yawning right after and stretching his body like an adorable baby. “I’m glad you came here after work” the illustrator kept on talking. “How did it go?” he asked and Changkyun pointed at his lips to let him know he would answer that way. Lately, his boyfriend didn’t like typing to talk, he just let Kihyun read his lips most of the time. It wasn’t something hard to do but he had to pay a lot of attention to catch everything.

‘It was Saturday so there was a lot to do’ Kihyun understood perfectly and nodded in response. ‘I wanted to see you’ he added and the elder grinned brightly.

“Me too” he said and started kissing Changkyun’s lips gently. Their hands caressed each other’s bodies softly and Kihyun felt the sudden need to touch more. He knew he pushed the younger away a month ago but he changed his mind at that moment. They were alone in his apartment, Hyungwon was surely sleeping and Ki was in the kitchen playing - the cat usually left at that hour to play because he got bored -. It was the perfect opportunity to do it and he wouldn’t miss it.

With that thought in his mind, Kihyun slowly heated the kiss, using his tongue while lowering his hand to his boyfriend’s clothed abdomen. He realized the grayish haired was still wearing his jeans when he brushed his fingers against the rough fabric and he thought Changkyun should be very uncomfortable. __‘I’ll have to take them off’__  he chuckled internally, going on with those passionate kisses.

They explored each other’s mouths like they usually did, joining their tongues and playing with them. Kihyun parted for a second to bite Changkyun’s lower lip and kept on kissing him. His hand went a little lower while the younger squeezed his waist; he hesitantly touched the grayish haired’s clothed member but got really confident when his companion’s breath became heavier. Kihyun’s fingers moved there and he could feel Changkyun’s length hardening under his digits. The latter’s hands went downwards to grab onto his ass and he couldn’t help to moan lowly in between their connected mouths.

Changkyun didn’t seem to show any resistance so Kihyun let himself go. The latter was a little worried the younger would reject him though he couldn’t see any sign of discomfort. On the contrary, his hands started massaging the elder’s butt as they went on with the hungry kisses. Kihyun felt his body temperature increasing. He played with Changkyun’s jeans waist before unbuttoning them and lowering its zipper. The illustrator didn’t wait to take his boyfriend’s cock out of his underwear and stroke it without any barriers. Changkyun parted from the kiss a for a few seconds to moan silently. He arched his back a bit and Kihyun took that opportunity to suck on his neck and collarbones.

It was all too hot and Kihyun hummed in pleasure the moment Changkyun started touching his erection too. The elder was already hard and he shivered when his length was finally free. His boyfriend was very gentle with his touch; his free hand let go of Kihyun’s ass to caress his torso from under his pajama t-shirt. He then brushed his fingers through his entire body until reaching his chin. The elder got surprised when Changkyun lifted his face to lock their lips once more.

Their tongues latched together like before while their hands stroked each other’s member. Kihyun couldn’t think properly anymore and he decided to go a little farther. He parted from the kiss to go downwards but he stopped when he saw Changkyun’s gorgeous eyes staring back at him. The illustrator smiled, letting go of his boyfriend’s hard cock to hug him tightly and peck his cheek lovingly. “I love you” he whispered in his ear. “Are you okay with this? I mean, I know I pushed you away the last time and maybe you are confused-” his words were interrupted by Changkyun’s soft lips and he assumed he was alright with it. The grayish haired then climbed on top of him - not braking the kiss - and got in between his legs. Their erections brushed against each other and Changkyun thrust forward to create friction.

Kihyun became a moaning mess, not being able to stop his own pelvis from moving too. It was weird to be the only one making pleasure noises but he kind of liked it. The younger’s breath was heavy and Kihyun could tell he was enjoying his moans. It was the perfect opportunity to moan louder than ever.

After a while of kissing hungrily and moving their hips, Kihyun grabbed both erections and stroked them together. It felt incredible though he wanted to do something more. Before he could part from the kiss and finally do what he had in mind, Changkyun did it first, spreading pecks all over his face to then take off his t-shirt slowly. His soft hands touched every part of Kihyun’s torso while doing it and, the moment it was finally off, he kissed the latter’s stomach.

The illustrator arched his back, going closer to Changkyun’s mouth. He was desperate to feel more so, when the younger licked his member, he almost screamed. His boyfriend’s tongue moved around the shaft, sucking on the tip before getting in inside his hot cavern. Kihyun grabbed onto the grayish strands of hair in the need of having something to hold on to. His heart beat faster every time Changkyun bobbed his head and he couldn’t stop staring. The sheets were no longer covering them so he could get a full view of what his boyfriend was doing to him. Kihyun didn’t even realize the younger took off his pants and underwear until he felt his legs a little colder than before.

He was completely naked in front of Changkyun for the first time and, surprisingly, he didn’t feel like covering himself. He was so comfortable with him that he didn’t need to hide his flat tummy from him. The grayish haired tried to take Kihyun deeper into his mouth while his eyes stared back at him and he couldn’t help to throw his head backwards. He wanted to keep on watching that hot scene but the pleasure was too much to handle.

After a while of feeling Changkyun swallowing around his tip, Kihyun’s hips started thrusting forward. It wasn’t something conscious, his body was reacting to the intense sensations he was experiencing. The grayish haired did his best not to choke on it though he couldn’t. He suddenly stopped, coughing a bit before trying to get back at it. Kihyun stopped him, pecking his lips one time to then take off every remaining article of clothing he had on. Now they were both naked and Kihyun decided it was time to proceed. He grabbed Changkyun’s wrist and smiled before taking his slim fingers into his mouth. The younger seemed really turned on at was he was doing; he just stayed there staring while he moved the digits in and out of his hot cavern.

Kihyun purposely used a lot of saliva to wet Changkyun’s fingers, getting them well coated. Once he thought it was enough, he lowered the younger’s hand, guiding it to his entrance. The grayish haired stayed there for a few seconds, circling the tight ring of muscle before finally penetrating it. Kihyun moaned, helping Changkyun by keeping his legs up to give him better access. The latter seemed a bit hesitant at first but he slowly fastened his pace, going in and out faster.

It was good the younger took his time to add another digit because he hadn’t had sex in a long while and he needed to get used to the sensation again. He started feeling an intense pleasure when Changkyun curled his two fingers, hitting his prostate dead on. Kihyun moaned really loud at that, letting his boyfriend know he was doing something very right. He saw the grayish haired smiling proudly before repeating the action again and again. Changkyun added another finger when Kihyun became a moaning mess and started stroking his hard cock too. The elder arched his back, breathing heavily. His hands squeezed his milky thighs, bringing them closer to his chest as Changkyun kept on hitting his prostate.

After a while, Kihyun felt his orgasm coming and decided to stop the younger. He didn’t want to come yet and he knew Changkyun was dying to finally do it. The illustrator softly grabbed his companion’s wrists, making him let go of his erection and take out his fingers. He had a cute, confused expression on his face so Kihyun kissed it away, staying there for a few minutes before opening the bedside drawer to search for the lube. He knew he previously used his saliva but he wanted to be comfortable this time.

Kihyun poured some of the lube on his hand and stroked Changkyun’s untouched member, making sure it was well coated. He then kissed his lips again, moving slowly and tenderly to show him how much he loved him. He liked that part of sex too and Changkyunnie was always really cheesy so he knew he would enjoy it too.

The elder turned around after the kiss. He had the idea of doing it in a spooning position and, the moment he was about to tell Changkyun, he got it by himself. The younger laid behind him, making sure he was close enough. He circled his waist with one arm and guided his hard cock to his entrance with his free hand, slowly penetrating it. Kihyun closed his eyes tightly and pursed his lips as the big member went deeper. Changkyun was being careful not to hurt him and, once he was fully in, he waited for the elder to get used to the sensation.

“C-Changkyunnie, please move” Kihyun whispered and Changkyun crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss before doing it. His boyfriend went almost out of his entrance to then thrust back inside with force. Kihyun screamed in pleasure as his pace increased - breaking the kiss - and kept on moaning loud enough for the both of them. Changkyun stroked his leaking member in a fast speed and squeezed his thigh to then lift his leg up. With that new position, the angle changed and the grayish haired could go deeper inside of him. Everything was too hot to be real; he couldn’t think anymore. The only sounds around the dormitory were his high pitched moans and their skin crashing, nothing else.

Kihyun started moving his hips backwards when it became impossible for him to stay still, meeting his boyfriend’s harsh thrusts. He was being stimulated from both ends and his eyes were rolling back at the pleasure he was feeling. Changkyun’s mouth latched on his neck, sucking at it while he went on with his moves and Kihyun couldn’t help to come on the younger’s hand and on the white sheets. Changkyun followed closely, having his orgasm inside his entrance, filling it up.

Their movements slowed down until they finally stopped and they started kissing lovingly, not getting enough of each other. “That was amazing, I love you” Kihyun whispered in between their connected lips. Changkyun went out of his body not to hurt him and moved his lips slowly for him to understand what he was trying to say.

‘It was’ he said first. ‘I love you too’ he added and the illustrator smiled, turning around to hug him. Changkyunnie tapped his back softly to make him look at his face again though he grabbed his cellphone, changing his mind. ‘It was my first time so I’m really glad you liked it... I was nervous’ he typed and Kihyun dropped his jaw.

“For real?!” he asked, very surprised. His boyfriend nodded in response and then chuckled, finding his reaction funny. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Kihyun still couldn’t believe it.

‘I didn’t want you to restrain yourself because of that’ Changkyun typed and the elder laughed.

“Well, we can do it again and I can teach you a few things” the elder winked, making the younger giggle before they started kissing.

__*Knock knock knock*_ _

They jumped in surprise when they heard knocks on the wall. “Yoo Kihyun! Don’t you dare moaning like that again! I’m trying to finish my report here!” Hyungwon’s voice came from the other side of the wall and they started laughing.

“You deserve it. You are a bad neighbor” Kihyun teased him and they ended up discussing through the wall that connected their apartments.


End file.
